Puis-je transformer? Puis-je vous aimer?
by AnimeVulpaGirl
Summary: After being turn into a Pokémon, Burgundy was saved by Cilan. Without the ability to speak or memory of what happened, is there a way to change her back?
1. Chapter 1: I've transformed!

**Note: This is sorta an "experimental" story that was just sitting in my computer for _a really long time_****_. _I'm still working on "Super Smash Bros Next Generation" as main story. I'm not really an expert when it comes to romance, so if there's something odd about this story, let me know! This story is little different then my other stories so bare with me, please. Now on with the story!**

Burgundy wasn't sure why she was passed out in the forest or why she has a terrible headache but she knew something wasn't right. Everything was bigger to her point of view, not because the forest was just _that large_ but because_ she shrank!_ She slowly looked down at her body and panicked when she saw that she was covered in lilac fur from head to toe! Her heart began to pound in her tiny, flat chest. A small, furry body. A gem on her forehead. Paws instead of hands. Long ears and a tail. She has nothing but her red bow around her neck. Her eyes remained violet-coloured as always and her curls are now fluffs of fur on her head, curls were also on the tips of her ears, on her elbows and on her forked tail.

She wanted to cry for help. "Espeon!" She stopped for a moment. "Espi?!" '_Waah,_ _I can't talk! __Non! **This **_**_couldn't_**_** be happening!** I'm dreaming, right? I'm... I'm..._'

She stood up slowly but it was really hard for her to walk on all fours and soon enough, she stumbled down on the ground. "Espi-espeon!" '_Oh Arceus!_' Burgundy thought as she looked at what used to be her hands. '_**I've been turned into an Espeon!**_'

["_Help! __**I need help! **__I'm a human trapped in a Pokémon's body! J'ai besoin d'aide! __**Je n'aime vraiment pas ça!**__ How…? How could this have happened…? N-no one can hear me…_ _Am I stuck like this?_"]

["_I can hear you!_"] ["_H-huh?_"] She looked around, but there was no one in sight. Burgundy sighed. ["_Have I finally lost it-? EEK!_"] She felt something crawling up her back, sending chills down her spine. Her instincts, now quicker and somewhat harder to control with her new body, caused her to start rolling on the grass without thinking. ["_Ahh! Get off of me! Get off of me! Get off of me! Get off of me, s'il vous plait!_"] ["_Oww! OK,_ _OK!_"]

What jumped off her back was a (_now nearly crushed to death and clearly ticked-off_) Joltik. ["_Jeez French Fry! And here I am about to offer you some help!_"] ["_Désolé, I didn't know what came over me…_"] ["_Grrr… Ya nearly killed me!_"] Joltik started sparking electric attacks. Burgundy's instincts kicked into high gear as she leaped quickly out of the way of the Discharge. ["_H-hey! I said I was sorry!_"] The two started arguing.

The bickering duo then heard a deep growl in the bushes. A Houndoom and its Houndour pups stared at the two intensely. ["_R-run, Curly Locks, run!_"] Joltik hopped on top of Burgundy's head as she dashes away from the Dark Pokémon pack. ["_Why are you-?_"] ["_Do you want my help or not?_"] ["_I hardly call __**this**__ help!_"] Houndoom spewed Sludge Bomb whiles its pups used Ember.

Burgundy tripped over her own legs, causing her to dodge the Embers but unfortunately she was unable to avoid Houndoom's attack. The Sludge Bomb hits directly on her back. She stumbled down a hill and fell in a river. Everything else was a blur after that... Burgundy blacked out...

**O) 0O) *0O) 0O)* 0O) 0O**

'_Ugh… Where am I...? _**_Am I dead...?_**_ I don't feel so well… My body… It feels… **h**__**ot…**_' When Burgundy slowly opened her eyes, she was wrapped in a soft, warm towel, her fur soaked and her head spinning. Burgundy suddenly sneezed, only to uncontrollably shiver afterwards. She looked up and to her shock, her lilac eyes met up with bright emerald eyes. "Espi?!" '_Cilan?! Dammit, of all the people-!_' "_Phiii!_" She gasped as the young sommelier lifted her head up, supporting her neck with his arm. He was shirtless, his wet skin shimmering in the light. '_Oh… Wait! No! __**Don't!**__ He's your rival!_ _**Don't let him get to you!**_' Burgundy didn't mean to do what she did. She was so upset, so confused, so scared and Pokémon instincts kicked in again. When Cilan was about to feel her forehead, she suddenly bit down on his fingers. Cilan flinched at the sudden pain but he didn't pull his hand away. "Don't be afraid. I'm here to help you."

Burgundy can taste a small drop of blood in her mouth and she imminently opened her jaws afterwards. "Now, let me feel your temperature…" He gently touches her burning forehead. Burgundy's heart keeps beating faster and faster and _faster._ '_**Ahh!** My heart feels like it's going to explode!_ _**I must be sick!**__ Yeah, I was poisoned from that Houndoom's Sludge Bomb...__ Huh?_'

Cilan brought a cup of green liquid to her mouth. Is this medicine? '_Ugh, I normally won't except help from __**Cilan**__ of all people, but I guess I could make an exception. After all, it's not like I have much of a choice._' She took several small sips out of the cup until all the green medicine is gone. Cilan put the empty cup down.

"There. That's a good girl." He said as he gently dried Burgundy's fur with the towel she was wrapped in. "All these curls on your head... Hmm... Now_ that's_ a familiar taste." He said with a smile. "The curls makes you look like a certain someone I know." '_**M**_**_erde!_**' Burgundy thought.

Cilan dried the top of her head with the towel. "_Hmmm..._ Oh, I know! I'll call you 'Bibi.' Do you like that name little one?" ["**_'B-B-Bibi?!'_**"] The green haired sommelier then started petting her on the head. His fingers combing through her curly fluff of fur made the little Espeon's face turned bright red.

"E-E-Espeon..." She closed her eyes, trying to stop herself from blushing, when her tail started to move on its own... '_What?! My tail! Non! Arrêter tail, __**arrêter!**__ Stop wagging! I'm __**not**__ enjoying this! Stop it! Cut it out! This feels so weird... Stop it, please..._' Cilan started stroking the fur on her stomach with a warm smile on his face. "_Aww… _You're so cute and your fur... It feels like velvet, so soft." '_**CUTE!?** **MOI!?**_' His fingers continues to run through her fur as her blush turned into an unbelievable shade of red. '_Something about this feels strange..._' Suddenly, she felt a strange vibration in her throat. '_Huh? Am I… **purring?** Non! This has got to stop!_' Burgundy struggled but then feels pain rushing through her body. "Espi...!" She whined. "Please, don't move! You're still injured." The sky started to turn red. "It's getting dark; we better get your wounds checked and our tent set up, let's go Bibi." '_**We? Ours?**__ This isn't going where I think it's going, right?_'

**O) 0O) *0O) 0O)* 0O) 0O**

'_Why did I have to jinx it? **Just why?!**_' The next thing she knew, she and her rival were sharing the same sleeping bag. He was fast asleep; his right arm wrapped around her, which caused her blush to deepen and her heart to pound madly. She can hardly sleep, knowing that she would be sleeping with Cilan, her rival, the man she convinced herself to hate and promised herself to get her revenge on. Never in all her life that she imagine herself in this kind position, next to Cilan as he sleep so soundly. '_This is a dream, this is all a dream, a very strange dream with Cilan in it. I'll wake up back to normal...__** now!**_'

Nothing happened to her. She was still an Espeon and she was still in the sleeping bag with her rival. The little Espeon's eyes widen as she started to panic. '_Quoi?! Non!_ _S'il vous plaît être un rêve! This can't be real! It just can't be real! This isn't happening, this isn't happening, this isn't happening, this isn't happening, this isn't happening...!_'

The sommelier shifted in his sleep, unconsciously bringing the Espeon closer to him. Her heart began to beat even faster than it alright was, and she thought it couldn't go any faster. ["_Aaaaaaaahh!_"] The warmth surrounded her tiny body and it scared her. Burgundy's breathing is reduced to small, sharp breaths. '_This... This isn't a dream... This is really happening... I... I can't believe this is happening to me!_'

Tears perked from Burgundy's lilac eyes as thoughts rolled through her head. What did she do to deserve this? Is there a way to become "Burgundy" again, or was she stuck being "Bibi" for the rest of her life? Stuck being one of Cilan's Pokémon? Does this mean that she has to fight battles for him? Does she have to start seeing him as her "_owner?_" Her "_trainer?_" Her "_master?_" '_Non... I... I can't... I would be giving up my goal on defeating him... I... I..._' It was very late at night as she heard many nocturnal Pokémon scurried through the wilderness. Burgundy was feeling exhausted and her body aches for some sleep. Her eyes could barely keep open. Soon enough, she gave up fighting her tiredness. ["_Cilan..._ _He feels so warm... and... I feel... so... sleepy..._"] The little Espeon yawned as she nuzzled against her rival. ["_Bonne nuit… Cilan… Sweet… dreams… Zzzzzzz…_"]

**O) 0O) *0O) 0O)* 0O) 0O**

Cilan carried the sleeping Espeon through the city, with her head over his right shoulder and his arms wrapped around her small body. Burgundy slowly opened her eyes and yawned. "_Phiiiii…_" '_What a weird dream… Wait…!_' She lifted her head off of his shoulder as she pushes her fluffy paws against his chest. Her eyes met up with Cilan's.

'_It wasn't a dream… __**Dammit!**__ I can't beat Cilan if I'm a Pokémon. A Pokémon can't be Pokémon sommelier! If I'm stuck like this, then I'll... I'll..._' Burgundy pouted as her eyes gave off a worried look. The green haired sommelier stared at the Espeon, and then he smiled, he even chuckled a bit.

["_W-what's so funny?! Cilan, you imbécile! Answer me! __**Cilan!**_"] Burgundy pounded her small paws on his chest. "Aw, cheer up. Are you feeling better now Bibi?" Cilan carried "Bibi" with one arm; he took his free hand and strokes the fur under her chin. Her tail started to wag again. ["_N-non, not this again! A-arrêter! Arrêter, s'il vous plait! Cilaaaaaan!_"] "Espi-espeon! Espi-espi-espe…on… Nnn…" Burgundy started to purr afterward. She felt a flutter in her heart. It felt good. _Really good._ She never felt this way before. ["_Maybe this is what a Pokémon feels when they're petted. Mmmm…_"] "You really do love a lot attention, do you Bibi?" The sommelier smiled as "Bibi" started to blush. "E-Espi..." "Don't worry, I'll take good care of you." "Espeon..."

**O) 0O) *0O) 0O)* 0O) 0O**

"Please Bibi, you have to eat." "Bibi" pushed the bowl of Pokémon food away with her paws. ["_Pas du tout! I am not eating this! I have __**some**__ dignity left!_"] "Would you like it if I put some berries on top?" "Bibi" shook her head. ["_Non! No-no-no! That doesn't change the fact its Pokemon food. Listen to me! __**I! Can't! Eat! This!**_"] Cilan sighed as he picked her up. "Well, I won't force you to eat. OK?" He placed "Bibi" on the bed. "I'll be right back. Bibi, you be good now. Alright?" Cilan grabbed his towel and headed to the bathroom.

Burgundy's stomach growled. The truth is, she was starving, but she wasn't desperate enough to _actually_ _eat_ Pokémon food. _Was she?_ Burgundy stared at the bowl. '_I'm **so** hungry… Am I __**really**__ tempted to eat it? Non. __**Non, I'm still a human on the inside.**__ But…_' Burgundy's stomach growled again.

'_**So hungry…**_' She jumped down from the bed and walked towards the bowl. She held a kibble between her two paws, which was difficult since she didn't have fingers anymore. It took her a bit of practice, but she managed to get a grip on it. ["_Am I __**really**__ going to do this?_"] Burgundy's stomach growled once more.

["_Oh, just… __**Just get on with it so it can be**_**_ over!_**"]

She took a bite out of the kibble. She chewed slowly and then realized something about the taste. '_Hey… Wait a minute._' She continued to pick up more and more of the Pokémon food with her paws and kept eating it until the bowl was empty. '_That wasn't **so** bad. It only tasted good because I was starving, **but still,** that was better than I expected. __**Wait.**__ Is it weird to think Pokémon food taste** good?** Uggh! __**What's wrong with me?!**__ First the tail wagging, then the purring and now __**this!**__ I can't believe I'm being reduced to being __**Cilan's pet!**__ And not only that, **but he striped me from my identity!** Now I'm known as... **Bibi... **__What did I do to deserve this?! This day can't **possibly** get any worse!_'

Just then, she heard the door open. Burgundy turned around and saw Cilan, but… he was in his towel. ["_C-Cilan!_"] '_OK, calm down. It's just Cilan! But this is the first time I seen him… like… this!_' ["_Aaaahh! M-my heart! Not again!_"] Burgundy's face became redder than the gem on her forehead. Her heart continues to race. '_I'm outta here, Au revoir!'_ Burgundy quickly hid under the bed. Cilan was concerned about the Espeon's sudden action. He kneeled down and gently grabbed Burgundy from her hiding place. ["_Ahh! Non! No-no-no! Cilan! Arrête!_"] He brought her to sit on his lap. Burgundy's paws shifted nervously on the soft, white towel. '_Oh Arceus! I'm on his lap! **I'm sitting on Cilan's lap!** Come to think of it, I've never sat on a boy's lap before... Non! Why am I thinking about that **now?!** __Get that thought out of your head Burgundy!_'

Cilan started to stroke the fur under her chin as she unwilling started to purred. ["_Mmm… Ooh… This actually feels… kinda nice. N-n-not that petting me would change my mind about him! I still hate him!_"] Cilan then moves his fingers behind her right ear. ["_Ah! Oui! R-right there! That spot was itching me all day! Mmm... That's better... Oui... this... feels nice... Purr..._"]

"Bibi" enjoyed being petted, she enjoyed the feeling of his fingers through her soft, lilac-coloured fur. "_Nnnn~! Phiiiii~! Purr~! Espi~!_ Nn?! ...Espeon?"

["_Hey! Cilan! W-why did you stop?_"] The young sommelier carefully moved "Bibi" aside and got off the floor. "I better get dress now. After all, we're in a new town and I would like to taste what new flavors this place has to offer. Wouldn't you like it too, Bibi?" ["_W-w-wait a minute! H-he's changing! In front of me?! __Non! No-no-no-no-no!_"]

She hid under the bed again as she covered eyes with her paws; Burgundy can feel her heart race and her body heating up even more. She never felt more embarrassed her entire life! '_Calm down, calm down, calm down, calm down…_' Burgundy's gem started to glow as her head cleared itself of all worry. ["_W-wha…? Was that a move? I can use moves? I'm a Pokémon now, so I guess it makes sense. That must've been Calm Mind I used just now. I wonder... What else I can- Aaaahh!_"] Burgundy opened her eyes. Cilan was fully dressed; he picked up Burgundy and he noticed her fur was covered in dust from under the bed. The sommelier chuckled. "Looks like it's your turn Bibi." ["_My turn? For what? W-wait! Why are we going back to the bathroom?! Uh-oh! Cilan! Non! __**I'm capable of taking baths myself!** **Non!** Eekk!_"]

The next thing she knew, Burgundy was lying down on her stomach and her red bow is gone. She's soaking wet and covered in soap. Cilan rolled up his sleeves and lathered the foaming soap into her fur. Burgundy started to mumble to herself. ["_I... I can't believe... h-he's touching me like this... I-I can never imagine him doing something... l-like this to me... N-not that I would ever- Aahh!_"] Cilan gently flipped "Bibi" over so he can lather the soap on her furry underside. The Espeon felt her heart skip a beat as she blushed madly. ["_Ahh! **C-Cilan!** Vous pervers! Arrête! __**Arrête!** Ne me touchez pas!_"] "Phiiii! Espiii! Espi-espi! Espeon!" Burgundy started to squirm recklessly. "B-Bibi! P-please hold still." The Espeon jaws clamped down on his hand again, then she remembered what happened before and let go of him.

Cilan gently held "Bibi" down with one hand and use the other to bring out a Pokeball. "Pansage! Please help!" The Grass Monkey Pokémon came out of the Pokeball. "Use Grasswhistle, just be careful not to put her to sleep. Just calm her down a bit." "Pan-pansage!" ["_You got it!_"] Pansage pulls out a chunk of his head sprout, brings it up to his mouth and blows into it very lightly. Small musical notes appear and surrounded Burgundy. ["_W-wait! Non! I… I feel… s-sleepy…_"] "Alright Pansage, that's enough. She has calm down quite a bit." "Es-espi…" The green haired sommelier continued to lather the soap into her lilac coloured fur as her heart pounded madly. Her eyes were shut tight and her mind can only think about her rival as he washed all parts of her small body.

When Cilan started washing her chest, he felt the Espeon's heart beating quickly. "Huh? Bibi? Are you feeling alright?" He asked. "Don't worry. We're almost done. Just wait a little longer." Burgundy was feeling so drowsing from Pansage's Grasswhistle that she could barely keep eyes open. Her rival massaged her back as he lathered the soap into the fur around her neck. ["_Nnnn... Mmm... Purr~! That's strange... Is it possible that I actually **like** being massaged like this...?_"] Cilan rinsed the soap off, took a fluffy, white towel and wrapped "Bibi" in it, drying her off. She started purring and nuzzling against the sommelier for warmth.

'_Cilan… Vous pervers…_' Burgundy thought when Cilan tied the red bow around her neck. Her face turned red.

******O) 0O) *0O) 0O)* 0O) 0O**

["_All this petting and playing with Cilan… __**I feel like I'm losing my mind!**__ I just can't help myself! __**Why?! Just why?!**__ H-huh? W-what's this strange urge to… to…_"] "Bibi" suddenly started nudging and licking Cilan's cheek, all whiles purring and wagging her tail. "Phiii~! Purr~!" "H-hey, that tickles! B-B-Bibi!" The Sommelier chuckled. '_What am I doing?! I lost all control! Arrêter! Arrêter! __**I can't stop!**__ I shouldn't be doing this!_ _Il est l'ennemi! Why won't my body listen to me?!_'

"Alright, come here…" Cilan stroked the fur under chin and on her stomach with his two hands while she sat on his lap.

["_Cilan! **P**__**lease… Arrêter... **__I… **I…** ...Mmm~! Purr~! Cilan is petting me... T__his feels so good~__ Très bon... I-I feel... h-happy... Si heureux... **Très heureux! **Purr~! Play with me some more, s'il vous plait~__! **Play!** Play with me!_"] "Nnnnn~ _Phiiiiii~!_ Espeon~! Espi-espi! Espi-espeon~!" Burgundy closed her eyes, it scared her how much she's enjoying this. But by the purring and the joyful cries the Espeon make, he knew what "Bibi" wanted. Cilan then brought a ball of yarn out from a bag of item he bought at the PokeMart. "Here Bibi. You want this, don't you?" He said as he petted her head. "Espi-phiiiii~!" Burgundy played with the yarn and to her surprise; she actually had a lot of fun with it. The Espeon rolled the ball around with her paws, feeling the soft wool rubbed against her pink sensitive paw pads. She messed around with the yellow yarn string that was caught on her tiny claws. She wrestled with the yarn so much that it loosen up and the Espeon was now tangled in it. Burgundy didn't seem to care much that she lost to a ball of yarn; she _was_ however, a little embarrassed that her rival was seeing her like this though, but something inside her was giving her that sense of playfulness again.

["_Cilan... I'm... stuck..._"] "Espi-phiiii!" "Huh? Oh dear..." The sommelier chuckled. "You got yourself quite tangled up there Bibi. Here, let me help you." Cilan freed "Bibi" from the tangled yarn.

["_Purr~! Cilan, play with me some more, s'il vous plaît!_"] "Phiii~! Espi~! Espeon!" "Huh? Oh, I see, you still want to play." The green haired Gym Leader searched through his bag. "Let's see... Ah, here you go Bibi." Cilan took out a rubber ball for her and squeezed it, causing it to squeak. It's a chew toy! The Espeon's ears perked up as she quickly bite down on the toy and started chewing on it, whiles wagging her tail happily. "Espi!" "You sure do love to play, don't you Bibi?"

Cilan stroke his fingers through Burgundy's lilac curls again as she laid down on his lap and purred _very softly._ The little Espeon started to get lost in her own thoughts. "Espeon-espi-es-phiiii~! Espeon~!" She yipped quietly. '_Oh Cilan... I'm having... so much fun with him... So much fun with Cilan... I never felt so happy... So happy in my entire life...! But... But why...? Why do I feel so happy with him? He's my rival! __Why would I even...!_' There's just _one thing_ that disturbed her though, something that she should've realised _sooner_, the fact that she was being pampered by her greatest rival.

'_It's official; __**I've lost all my independence as a human being!**_' Burgundy pouted as her cheeks turned red in embarrassment.

**O) 0O) *0O) 0O)* 0O) 0O**

["_Cilan... I'm thirsty..._"] She whined quietly. The sommelier picked her up and look at her with caring eye. "What's wrong Bibi?" He asked. "Do you need something?" "Espi...! _Espi...!_" "Hmm... You're being so quiet. Your throat must be dry, I'll give you some milk. That'll cheer you up." ["_Milk...? I guess that's alright..._"] Cilan placed her down in front of a bowl of fresh milk. "Bibi" lapped up the milk nervously as Cilan stroked the fur on her back. Burgundy was embarrass from being treated this way. '_Just ignore him and keep drinking your milk Burgundy, it'll be all over soon..._' The Espeon thought.

The more he petted her, the more she purred. No matter how much she wants to, she just can't stop. '_Why am I purring like this?! I'm not suppost to... Why am I letting him take care of me like I'm-?!_' Suddenly he picked her up and felt her forehead. "Your forehead is very warm... Perhaps you need to rest a little after you're done. After a nap, I'll make you a snack and take you out for a walk, okay?" "_Espi?_" Burgundy saw that smile on his face and she blushed, knowing that she can't do anything about it. '_Am I really stuck with him like this?_'

During their "naptime," thoughts rolled through the little Espeon's mind as she lay down on the sleeping sommelier's lap. If only there was a way to let Cilan know that was a human being. He doesn't have to know that it was her, he just needs to know that she's human. '_Oh, who am I kidding!_' She thought. '_No matter how many times I try to tell him something, all he can hear is **"Espeon"** over and over again! **I'm stuck being Cilan's pet!**_'

Later, Cilan made a special mix of Pokémon food, saying that it's really good for Psychic types. The fact that Cilan was watching made her nervous. "What's wrong Bibi? You're not eating again." He sighed. Cilan scooped some of the food with a spoon and held it to "Bibi's" muzzle. '_No-no-no-no-no! What do I do?! This is so embarrassing! Cilan wants to feed me..._' "Bibi, you need your strength. Please, you need to eat." Burgundy covered her face with her paws. "Bibi..." At that moment, the little Espeon's stomach growled. "Es!" "Oh, so you _are_ hungry. Are you not eating because you don't trust me?" "Es? Espi..." '_Why do I feel so bad for not eating? OK, maybe, I'll eat just a little bit... Just to stop Cilan from making me feel guilty..._' She opened her mouth. Cilan feed her a spoonful of the Pokémon food.

"Nnnn... Espi...? Phiiii~!" '_That's odd..._ _I don't know why... but this taste even better than the Pokémon food from before. Did he made this himself?_' Cilan continued to feed her until she was finish with her food. Cilan was about to stroke the fur on her stomach afterwards until "Bibi" bit him on the fingertips. "Ah! B-Bibi!" "Espi!" '_Dammit! I did it again!_' Cilan smiled as he grabbed a bandage. "It's alright. I know you didn't mean to hurt me, did you? There's no need to be scared, I'm here. Everything's going to be OK..."

The sommelier picked her up and hugged her tightly. "Espeon...!" '_I feel... so warm..._' "Nnnn~ Purr~!"

**O) 0O) *0O) 0O)* 0O) 0O**

'_Being in his arms like this… **Mon cœur bat si vite!**_' Later, Cilan carried "Bibi" through the park. '_When is he going to put me down? I wonder… Does he recognize me? He __**is**__ a Pokémon Sommelier, so isn't __**impossible,**__ but even if he does recognize me… Then why would treat me so __**nicely?**__ I mean, all I ever do is insult him. Unless this is his way of tormenting me. **Oh,** __**why do I even stay with him in the first place...? **I-!_'

Before she could finish her thoughts, Cilan started to stroke the fur at the back of "Bibi's" neck. ["_Nnnnn... __Mmmm~ Oohh~ Oui...! That feels nice~! Purr~!_"] '_It'll be better if he scratched behind my ear again though, it felt **really** good there... Maybe... it isn't so bad being Cilan's pet..._' ["_...Purr~! Purr~! Purr~!_"] The wind blows gently though the park as Burgundy's heart began to flutter. "Espi-espeon-espi…" She started to blush again and her forehead began to feel very warm. "Hm? That's odd. You're not catching a fever, are you Bibi? I should have Nurse Joy check you. I heard there's a flu virus going around; maybe you need your shots." ["_W-what?! Non! No shots, **no shots!** I'm not sick anymore! __**Please, no!**_"] Cilan turned around and headed back to the Pokémon Center. ["_I... __I hate being in this body __**even more**__ now! I hate being Bibi! **I hate it!** __Cilan! Please, don't take me back there!_"] The little Espeon started to squirm. ["_You don't even know what this is like! Having no human understanding what you're trying to say. Losing all of your dignity! Suffering from all this… this…_ **_e__mbarrassment!_**"]

The gem on her forehead started to shine and then it releases a multicolored beam. The light enveloped Cilan's body in a shining glow. Cilan's eyes widen as his body started to shrink. He suddenly collapsed on to the ground. The Espeon fell with him. The light was too bright for Burgundy to see what was happening, but Cilan's screams was more than enough to make her worried. Eventually, the screams died down along with the light. Cilan's backpack was laying on the ground next to a… Shiny Espeon with fluffs of fur on top of his head and wearing a green tie, unconscious.

["_Aaaaaaahh! What did I just do?!_ _Cela est mauvais! He's… He's never gonna forgive me for this! He's going mad at me, I just know it. N-not that I'm scared of him or anything… __**Why am I so concerned about him?**__ I don't like him, __**do I?**__ N-non, get that __**poisonous plant**__ out of your head Burgundy! **Il est **_**_l'ennemi!_**_ There's no way I would __**ever**__ like __**Cilan! **__Never in this lifetime!_"]

Burgundy started throw her little tantrums as she rolled left and right on grass. Little did she knows that Cilan heard every word Burgundy said when he gains consciousness. He recognized the way she speaks very well too. Cilan walked towards Burgundy and stared at her with his bright emerald eyes. ["_Cilan!_"] She shouted when their eyes met. ["_Bibi..._"] He said, then a smile appeared on his face. ["_Or should I say... _**_Burgundy..._**"] ["_Non! Y-y-you got it all wrong! I-!_"]

Knowing that Burgundy was dangerous during her temper tantrums, he tried to calm her down by wagging his forked-tip tail in front of her face. Burgundy, who has the uncontrollable, reshaped mind of a Pokémon, playfully batted the dangling tail with her paws as she made cute little Pokémon noises. Cilan can't help but smile at the sight of her being… _so adorable._ Burgundy blushed when she realised what she was doing. In one swift move, she got up from her back and pouted at Cilan.

["_Qu'est-ce que l'enfer, Cilan! How dare you make fun of me like this!_"]

["_I wasn't making fun of you; I was merely calming you down._"] ["_**Hmp! Yeah right!**_"]

["_I should've known it was you. Your personality hasn't changed at all, even as a Pokémon._"] ["_What's that supposed to mean?!_"]

["_Now Burgundy, didn't mean you don't have a tasteful personality. In fact, I find the bitter-sweetness to be rather refreshing, to put it at simplest terms. And your hot-temper really bring a spicy flavor into the battlefield._"]

["_Is __**that**__ supposed to make me feel __**better?!**_"] ["_You know, I was about to give you something before this unexpected turn of events. Or at least, give something special for 'Bibi,' **my playful little Espeon~!**_"]

["_Oh? __**And what would that be?**_"] ["_A gift. Close your eyes, unless you do not want it._"]

["_Oh… __**Fine!**__ Just this once, but that's it! A-and don't call me Bibi!_"] ["_I thought Bibi sounded really adorable._"]

["_What? A-adorable? I-I mean, um, it's not like I care what you think._"] ["_If you want, you can give me a cute pet name._"]

["_W-what?!_ _You're not serious now, are you?!_"] The Shiny Espeon stared at her, then slowly nodded his head. ["_R-r-r-really? Well... F-fine, I'll 'name' you..._"] Burgundy thought about it for a moment. ["_Um, l-let's see, hmm... H-how's about, um, hmm, maybe... L-L-Lani? Non, that not good..._"] Cilan smiled as Burgundy blushed slightly. ["_But I really love that name. Thank you for giving it to me. Now, about your gift..._"] ["_A-alright, I get it. You don't have to repeat yourself._"]

She placed her paws over her eyes. Cilan brought something from his bag but was taking long time to get it ready. Burgundy was getting impatient. That is, until she felt a strange tightening around her tail, just under her forked-tip. She opened her eyes. ["_Huh? __A ribbon?_"] ["_Yes. Now you have an even cuter tail._"] ["_C-c-cute...?_"] Burgundy blushed. The sky turned red to end another day as Cilan started to nuzzle in close to Burgundy so she doesn't get cold. ["**_C-Cilan!_**"] She shouted, but the Shiny Espeon purred as he continued to nuzzle against her warm, soft fur. '_Oh, this feels kinda nice... I feel warm and fuzzy inside..._' Burgundy thought. Cilan hugged her from behind with his head resting over her shoulder. ["_Burgundy…_"] Just at that moment, Burgundy snapped out of her trance. She pushed the Shiny Espeon away.

["_Don't think because I had a hard time controlling this body that you can manipulate me that easily! I'm not an idiot!_"]

["_B-but I wasn't-!_"] ["_Non! Non! I don't wanna hear another word from the likes of you!_"] The two Espeons then heard a voice, a voice that Burgundy recognized in an instant. A voice of a certain yellow bug-type…

["_Yo, Grape-face!_"] ["_What the… Y-you again?!_"] ["_Hi-ya!_"]

["_Friend of yours, Burgundy?_"] ["_Hardly! __**He's**__ the reason why I was injured in the first place!_"]

["_Oh come on, Paw Pads! That's all in the past! Forgive and forget?_"]

["_First of all, **stop calling me such ridiculous nicknames** and second of all, **why** should I forgive __**you?!**_"]

["_Oh Burgundy~!_"] Cilan wagged his tail again to calm her down. Burgundy tried to resist the strange urge to play, but failed. The Shiny Espeon lay down on his stomach in front of the Joltik as Burgundy playfully batted his tail once more. ["_Let's talk for a little bit, shall we?_"] ["_OK!_"] The Joltik answered cheerfully.


	2. Chapter 2: True Love?

["_So, you know where my Pokémon are?_"]

["_Yeah, I passed a Dewott and Sawsbuck in this forest before I met up with you._"] ["_You could've told me this __**before!**_"]

["_Now Burgundy, I'm pretty sure Joltik meant well…_"]

["_Yeah! Listen to the Shiny, Lilac Curls! I meant well! Besides, with Houndoom and his kids on the prowl, you better keep your voice down! _"]

Burgundy mumbled under her breath angrily as they walked forward. Suddenly, she felt a strange sensitive feeling on her skin, almost as if her fur is reacting to the air around her. ["_Uh, Cilan…._] ["_You… feel it too, huh?_"] ["_W-what, well… Yes._"] _'I wonder if it's because we're both Espeons now._' The tip of Burgundy's started forked tail quivers as the two Espeons heard a twig snap in the bush. Out of the bush came a Liepard and its kittens on midnight stroll. ["_Gaahh!_"] Cilan, due to his fear of Purrloins, suddenly hugged Burgundy from behind. ["_C-Cilan! Let go of me!_"] ["_M-my apologies…_"] The Shiny Espeon whispered. ["_I'm a little uncomfortable when I'm among a... Purrloin._"] '_He's afraid of Purrloins? It looks like he's not as perfect as he always claimed to be._' She thought with a smirk on face. The kittens started playing with the ribbon on Burgundy's tail. ["_H-hey! Stop it!_"] Cilan's hug tighten around Burgundy's small body as she out a small squeak.

["_Alright girls, let's go._"] The Liepard said.

["_Aw, Mama!_"] ["_We're not done playing!_"]

["_Can't we stay a little longer?_"] ["_I wanna play with her mate next!_"]

["_M-mate?!_"] Burgundy stuttered as she blushes. ["_H-he's not…_"] Cilan felt the warm heat from Burgundy's body. ["_Now girls, you don't want me to tell your father, do you?_"] The kittens spoke in unison. ["_No mama…_"] ["_Good, come along now._"] Liepard and her kittens left the two Espeons; they walked down trail until they couldn't see them anymore. ["_C-Cilan?_"] ["_Yes?_"] ["_Can you, um, p-please let go of me, __**now?**_"] ["_Oh, right… My apologies…_"] Cilan imminently released Burgundy from his grip and said nothing afterwards, neither did Burgundy. The awkward silence was broken by Joltik.

["_Ha-ha-ha, nice job Mr. Shiny! So Miss Gem Face, I've been wondering…_"] ["_Yes, what is it?_"]

["_How did you end up like that? You know, like a Pokémon? You said you were human before, how did you… Well…_"]

["_I remember I was in the forest with Dewott. Then I heard a strange sound and…. I can't remember much after that. All I know is that I woke up with a headache._"]

["_Maybe you bumped your head._"] ["_Non. That can't be it._"]

After they found Dewott and Sawsbuck (who was carrying Burgundy's bag), they decided to find a place to rest. Later that evening, Joltik hopped on Burgundy's tail, messing with the ribbon, remembering when Burgundy "let" Purrloin play with it. Burgundy started to chase her own tail. ["_Hey, get off my tail! Get off! You're ruining the ribbon! Get off- Ahh!_"] Burgundy tripped over her own legs, landing face flat. Joltik then ran away, knowing that Burgundy would be mad at him. Cilan rushed over to see if she alright.

["_Burgundy!_"] ["_Oww… My face… I think I bruised it…_"]

["_Come on, I'll see if I can treat it._"] ["_You imbécile, you know you don't have hands anymore!_"]

["_That doesn't mean that I can't take care of you._"] ["_T-take care… of __**me?**_"]

Cilan went to Sawsbuck and dug through his bag that the Season Pokémon had. He brought the first aid kit from his bag to Burgundy. Surprisingly, he managed to treat her wound just fine, cleverly using his forked tip tail to move most of stuff. Burgundy pouted she realised that Cilan has no trouble controlling himself whatsoever. She can't even control her own tail half the time. How is he so _calm?_ And without using Calm Mind too. Cilan finally patched the bandage on her cheek. ["_There. All better._"] Burgundy stared at Cilan with sharp eyes. ["_Something wrong, Burgundy?_"] ["_You think you're __**so**__ great, don't you? Showing me how you have more self-control then I have!_"] The Shiny Espeon frowned at remark but then lifted her paw with his. ["_**Cilan!**_"] ["_Shhh! Focus._"] Their gems touched as Burgundy's heart fluttered. She felt her psychic powers lifting the first aid kit and return it to Cilan's bag. ["_Now you know Psychic._"] Cilan said as walked away. ["_You're not coming?_"] ["_**F-fine…**_"]

**O) 0O) *0O) 0O)* 0O) 0O**

_"Huh? W-what's going on here? I'm… not an Espeon anymore. I'm… human? When did I decide to wear to a white skirt? And what up with this frilly blouse? I don't remember wearing this either. And where am I? Some type of... lake?" Burgundy then heard a familiar voice. "Burgundy." She turned around and saw Cilan, wearing nothing but his green and yellow swim trunks. "C-Cilan! W-w-why are you dressed like that?!" "Because, Burgundy…" He suddenly grabbed her hand and pulled her in for a warm hug. "I can't resist you any longer." Burgundy gasped when she heard those words escape her rival's lips. Her hands were pressed against his smooth chest. 'Since when was Cilan so… Bold?' The handsome sommelier lifted her chin up and stared at her lilac eyes. His hand cupped her cheek as he brought Burgundy closer to his body, making the space between them completely disappear. Burgundy's body felt hotter than ever before. Their faces were only 3 inches apart. Cilan moved in closer. 2 inches. Burgundy felt her body shiver. 1 inch. His soft lips pressed her own. Her eyes widen as a huge mix of emotion flooded over her. And that's when she realised… 'Oh Arceus! Am I… Am I in love with Cilan?!'_

["_Aaahhh!_"] She woke up, it was the middle of the night and everyone else is sleeping. '_A dream. It was all a dream… __**And I'm still an Espeon… Dammit!**__ But, at least I wasn't kissing Cilan __for real.__ Why would I even have a dream like that?! Maybe a nice walk should clear my head of all this... **n**__**onsense.**_'

**O) 0O) *0O) 0O)* 0O) 0O**

Burgundy left the tent and stared at the stars in the clear sky. '_So many stars…_' Burgundy looked around, it seems nobody _was around._ She sighed then quietly sang to herself. ["_Twinkle, twinkle, little star... How I wonder what you are... Up above the world so high... Like a diamond in the sky..._"]

["_You have a beautiful voice…_"] ["_What?! C-C-Cilan!_"] Burgundy suddenly moved away from the Shiny Espeon nervously. He surprised her, Burgundy thought she was the only one awake. Cilan stared at her with his bright, emerald eyes.

["_Is there something on your mind?_"] ["_W-w-what makes you think that?!_"]

["_You can't lie to an A-rank sommelier._"] ["_**Shut up!**_"]

["_Burgundy…_"] ["_L-leave me alone…!_"]

["_Please, you can trust me._"] ["_W-why should I trust __**you?!**_"]

Cilan suddenly hugged Burgundy, but from the front this time. ["_Ekk! Cilan! What are you-?_"] ["_Shh… Now tell me, what's bothering you._"] ["_Non,_ _I… I can't…_"] ["_Please._"] Small tears came out of her lilac eyes. ["_Non! You wouldn't understand!_"] ["_I will never understand you if you don't tell me anything._"] Burgundy knew that he was right, but she couldn't get herself to such things. She can hardly understand it herself. Why did she had that dream, why does she feel this way every time she's with him, why does lose control of her own body, why was she turned into a Pokémon, is there any way to change back? So many questions left unanswered. Cilan let their gems touch again. '_What's going on here? My feelings… It feels… It feels like… Wait, is he reading my thoughts? Non, he's… He's reading my __**emotions**__, but even I can't tell how I'm feeling half the time. How can he-?_' Before Burgundy can finish her thoughts, Cilan started to gently lick her cheek. Burgundy blushed, but she had to admit, he was kinda cute doing that. Wait. '_He's cute? He's cute, __**so cute~!**__ This feeling… It's the same one that I had when __**I**__ was licking __**him,**__ back when he was still human. Wait, non, __**control yourself Burgundy!**__ He's just… just…_' She seems to have lost control of herself again. Burgundy started nuzzling against her rival; his fur was soft, _very soft._ The two started to purr, very softly. Their noses rubbed together, very slowly. Their eyes met as her heart keeps beating faster and faster. Cilan lead forward and brought his muzzle toward hers. Suddenly, Burgundy pushed Cilan away. ["_Stop! I… I can't…_"] ["_Burgundy…_"] She was so frighten of these new emotions, tears ran down her cheeks. Burgundy then dashed off into the forest. ["_Burgundy!_"]

**O) 0O) *0O) 0O)* 0O) 0O**

Sobbing as she walked on the dirt path, Burgundy can't help but feeling hurt, she feels almost… _guilty._ Her heart sank as she continued to cry. She felt like just collapsing on a warm bed, crying all tears out into a pillow. But she had no bed, no pillow, just the cold ground and rough grass. She felt so alone. Never in all her life had she this lonely. It started to rain, her fur got soaked as she ran for cover in a cave. It seems the storm became worse when she saw the lightning. Burgundy sneezed and then uncontrollably shivers afterwards. She remembered that she did same thing when Cilan saved her from the river. ["_Cilan…_"] Just saying his name is enough to make her cry. Since when was she so emotional? Burgundy was never this emotional before, was she? She didn't bother rubbing the tears out of her eyes. The Espeon just lay on the cold cave floor, sobbing. She rested a little, but wasn't exactly sleeping until much, _much_ later.

Cilan managed to find Burgundy in the same cave, his fur soaked as well. ["_Burgundy._"] Cilan nudged Burgundy to wake her up. ["_Burgundy, wake up. Burgundy._"] ["_Ugh, mmm…_"] Burgundy opened her eyes. ["_Huh? Wha...? Cilan? What are you doing here?_"] ["_What do you mean? I was so worried about you._"] ["_You were?_"] Cilan nodded and… Is he crying? Was he _that_ worried about her?

The Shiny Espeon came in and hugged her tightly, unwilling to let go. ["_Don't scare me like that ever again. Alright?_"] He said as the lightning flash in the distant, causing the wetness of his fur to shine. She stared at him in amazement. Their eyes met. Cilan leaned forward and brought his muzzle towards her face like before. Burgundy was scared, but she didn't want to run. She was too tired and she knew running away will just cause her heart to have that same sinking feeling from before. She didn't want that. ["_Cilan…_"] ["_Shhh…_"] The Shiny Espeon pressed his lips gently against her cheek as she blushes slightly, her eyes widen. ["_C-Cilan, you imbécile…_"] Burgundy muttered under her breath. She was still confused, so unsure of her feelings. The only reason she became a Pokémon sommelier in the first place is to get her revenge on him, to prove that she's better than him, if she falls for him then what goal would she have left?

["_Achoo!_"] ["_Bless you. Your fur is still wet. You'll catch a cold, you should dry off. Here, I'll help you._"]

["_**With what?**__ It's not like we have-! H-h-hey, stop licking me! Cilan!_"] ["_Burgundy, it's not strange. Pokémon lick each other to dry off, don't they?_"]

["_Well- I, um, oh- W-when you put in that logic, it sounds normal enough. Not that I'll let __**you**__ of all people, y-you know, __**lick me!**_"]

["_Burgundy, just a few days ago you had a high fever. You're going to get sick again. Please, let me dry you off._"]

["_Pas du tout, I'm not going to- Achoo!_"] ["_Burgundy…_"]

["_F-fine! But don't mention this to anyone! The kiss, the licking, everything! Don't even speak of it, even if it's between us! I don't want anyone to hear about this, got it! __**In fact, pretend that it never happened!**_"]

["_Don't worry. Now, come here._"] ["_Y-you better not lick anywhere… Unnecessary…_"]

The Shiny Espeon chuckled. Burgundy gulped nervously as she walked toward Cilan. He started licking her right cheek and worked his way down to the fur on her shoulders, then down to her lower back. Burgundy felt so _violated._ After a while, her fur was finally dry but Cilan's fur was taking a longer time to do the same. Burgundy felt his damp fur. She then found herself returning a favour by licking his fur dry. _Why was she doing this?_ "Phiii~! Phiiiiii~!" She purred. ["_That sound you make, it's so cute._"] ["_C-cute? Really?_"] Once Burgundy has finish drying him off, she started nuzzling against his soft, green fur. ["_Cilan, I feel fatigué. The cave, it's so cold…_"] ["_Come here. I'll keep you warm…_"] All of a sudden, Burgundy moved away from him. ["_N-no thanks, I can keep myself warm just fine._"] ["_Suit yourself._"] The two Espeons curled up, each at different sides of the cave. Cilan then got up and stared at Burgundy, who was facing the other way. She was shivering. Cilan then moved up close to her. ["_Cilan, why are you-?!_"] ["_You're freezing. Let's share our body heat, just for tonight._"] He curled up against her, warming her up. '_He feels so warm, like a fluffy blanket. So soft…_' She thought, as she falls into a deep sleep.

**O) 0O) *0O) 0O)* 0O) 0O**

["_Ugh, huh?_"] Burgundy groaned as the sunrays stings her lilac eyes. It's morning and as Burgundy woke up, she noticed that Cilan wasn't with her. ["_Cilan…_"]

["_Did someone call me?_"] She turned around and saw Cilan near the cave opening. He entered the cave with something in his mouth. It was wrapped in freshly picked leaves with a small vine to hold it together. ["_Cilan! Where were you?_"] ["_I went to round up some berries for us. I also brought our bags here, our Pokémon had already eaten and are in their Pokeballs and Joltik is sleeping nearby._"] Burgundy felt like an idiot after her rival explained everything. ["_Oh…_"] ["_Were you… Were you worried about me?_"] ["_N-Non!_"]

Cilan chuckled as he unwrap the berries from the leaves. ["_I know this isn't much. I would've cooked something for the both of us, but it would quite difficult with these paws._"] Cilan took a bite out of a Pecha berry. ["_Why don't you use your psychic powers? **After all, you seem to be an expert.**_"] ["_I'm still learning how to use them. It would be dangerous if I were to use them to cook. Besides, it wasn't just me using Psychic yesterday. You had your part in it as well._"] Burgundy remembered what happened last night and blushed in embarrassment. ["_Shut up!_"] ["_Burgundy…_"] She sat down as Cilan finished eating the Pecha berry. Cilan grabbed a Cheri berry by the leafy stem with his teeth. He brought his muzzle to Burgundy's, letting the berry dangle in front of her lips.

["_W-W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!_"] ["_Eat it._"]

["_What?_"] ["_Eat the berry. Or perhaps you would like some of the leftover Pokémon food? Either way, you need to eat._"] ["_N-non, w-w-why would you- O-oh, __**fine!**__ I'll eat it._"]

Burgundy ate the berry as she ripped it away from the stem. Then she noticed how close she was to him. ["_Oh, um…_"] ["_Let's finish eating first. We can go for a walk later, we'll talk then._"] ["_A-alright…_"] '_This feeling… Is it love? I can't be in love with Cilan, __**not now!**__ I just can't… He fills me with rage too. Is it possible to hate him __**and**__ love him?_'

**O) 0O) *0O) 0O)* 0O) 0O**

["_Look at all these plants Burgundy._"] ["_Oui. Th-they're very nice._"] ["_The flowers smell nice too. Such an amazing fragrant this one brings. And this other one has such colourful petals._"] Burgundy then noticed a mint-like plant nearby. She wondered away from Cilan to examine the plant, which had a strange scent that somewhat accelerated her blood pulse. For some reason, her mouth started to water as well. As she curiously batted the plant with her paws, Burgundy accidently snapped the stem of the plant.

The scent suddenly became incredibly strong; her body went out of control, she rolled in the mint-like plant without a care in the world. "Phiiiiii~!" She played with the plant, rolled in it, batted it with her paws and she even chewed on it. '_What's wrong with me?! I can't control myself! My body won't listen to me again!_' "Nnnnnn~ Espi-phiiiii~! Espeon~!" Cilan heard Burgundy's joyful cries and came right over. ["_Burgundy? Why are you rolling on the grass like that?_"] Cilan then noticed the plant. ["_Th-this is catnip! No wonder you're-! Mmm~!_"] Soon enough, the Shiny Espeon was drawn to plant the same way Burgundy did.

The plant was already torn apart by Burgundy but didn't stop Cilan from rolling in it. The Espeons wrestled for the catnip. The two were soon covered in it, but they didn't care, they just wanted play. Burgundy's tail wagged with happiness, or at least it seems to be happiness. They started to rub their heads against each other, chewing on the catnip caught on each other's fur, purring, moaning, rolling around, playing with each other's tail and even playfully pouncing on top of each other. "Espeon~! Espi~! Phiiii~!" They eventually to calm down as their human intellect slowly returned to them. Both Espeons felt exhausted from their play date. They lay down next to each other as they pant with their tongues sticking out. Burgundy stared at her rival.

["_*Pant, pant* C-Cilan…?_"] ["_*Pant, pant* Y-yes, Burgundy…?_"]

["_I don't why… *Pant, pant* but I feel very happy… *Pant* despite being with you…_"]

["_I can… *Pant* see that…!_"] ["_What…? *Pant* Comment cela, Cilan…?_"]

["_Your tail… *Pant* it's wagging and from the looks of it, its more than happy to show how you feel… *Pant* despite your attitude towards me…_"]

["_*Pant* Sh-shut up…!_"]

Cilan was about to wrap his arms around Burgundy until she got up in a quick motion, blushing. ["_I, uh, um… I-I'm… very tired. I'm gonna go take a nap somewhere. A bientôt!_"] She ran off to the forest opening, where a field of flowers were spread as far as the eye can see. ["_Si belle. This looks like the perfect place for a nap. Away from any annoyances. C'est parfait!_"] Burgundy was about to curl up for a late afternoon nap when she heard her rival's voice.

["_Burgundy!_"]

["_Cilan?!_"] '_Dammit! I thought I lost him!_'

["_Burgundy… Are… are you alright?_"]

["_O-oui, I'm just fine._"] Silence fell between the two. ["_Is it about the catnip? Because I promise I wouldn't tell anyone._"] ["_Non, it's not that._"] ["_Then what is it?_"] Burgundy stopped to think, she didn't want to say something stupid or something that she might regret. ["_W-whenever I'm with you I… I feel… nervous. My heart sometimes hurt and then would feel hot… I'm unable to control my own emotions… I… never felt this way before…_"] ["_Burgundy…_"] Burgundy's face turned slightly red as tears perked from her eyes. She wasn't exactly crying but her emotions just got to her, just for a split second. Just then, Cilan gracefully brought the lilac coloured Espeon in for a tight hug. He started licking the tears off of her cheek. ["_C-Cilan!_"] Burgundy's heart raced as the Shiny Sun Pokémon purred. ["_Burgundy…_"] ["_I don't know… What should I do now…?_"] Cilan started playing with the curly tufts on the side her head, gently batting it with his paws. After that, he brought her to sit on his... lap? Or legs? Maybe knees?

Then, he hugged her. Burgundy felt embarrassed by this. It's strange though, if someone were to ask her just a few months ago what she would think of an Espeon hugging another Espeon, she would've said it would be adorable. And yet, now she's experiencing it firsthand. The Shiny Espeon licked her cheek, over and over again. ["_Cilan._"] She whispered softly. Cilan then playfully pinned Burgundy down on the ground. He then hugged her, cuddled her, snuggled in her velvet-like fur and purred very softly. Burgundy joined in on the purring, feeling nervous as her heart fluttered. Her breathing turned into short, sharp breaths. Her face turned red as she stared at her rival. ["_Cilan… You're so warm…_"] ["_And you feel so soft…_"] Cilan nuzzled her as he gave Burgundy small licks on her neck, just below her red bow. Burgundy shivered as Cilan stared at her lilac eyes.

["_Cilan…!_"] ["_Burgundy, will you go out with me?_"]

["_Y-you mean… like a… d-d-date?_"] ["_Yes._"]

["_B-but where would we go? We can't exactly make reservations at a restaurant!_"]

["_There's a town nearby, it has a nice park, beautiful fountains and I heard there's going to have fireworks tonight._"]

["_That does sound like fun but…_"] ["_But what?_"]

["_I…_"] Burgundy's voice became quiet mumbles afterwards. ["_What was that?_"] The Shiny asked. ["_I said, I've never…_"] She began to mumble again. Cilan smiled then brought his muzzle to her soft, fuzzy ear. ["_I didn't quite hear you. You mind speaking a bit louder?_"] Cilan started nibbling on her right ear. The two of them so close, the scent of flowers surrounding them, it's almost too good to be true that it's driving her insane!

["_Cilan, please stop…_"] ["_Not until you tell me~!_"] Her heart beat accelerated as he continued to nibble her ear.

["_C-Cilan, stop... I... I... I'VE NEVER BEEN ON A DATE BEFORE! YOU MADE SO OBSESSED OVER YOU EVER SINCE OUR FIRST GYM BATTLE AND YOU TAKE ADVATAGE OF IT! YOU FILL ME WITH SO MUCH RAGE AND YET MY HEART FLUTTERS AND MY STOMACH FLIPS WHEN YOU DO! I...! I...!_"]

The Espeons sat up once more as the sun set, tears running down Burgundy's cheek. ["_Oh Burgundy…_"] Silent came between them as Burgundy sobbed. Cilan suddenly grabbed Burgundy and started carrying her on his back. ["_C-CILAN!_"] ["_Shh… Just close your eyes, hold on tight and trust me…_"] Burgundy "wrapped her arms" around her rival's shoulders and shut her eyes tightly. Cilan dashed off quickly as Burgundy wondered what's in store for them.

**O) 0O) *0O) 0O)* 0O) 0O**

["_Alright, you can open your eyes now!_"] Burgundy opened her eyes. They were at the outskirts of the town that Cilan mentioned before. The sky when dark as the lights in the town lit up. ["_Why did you bring me here?_"] ["_Didn't I ask you out for this nice evening? Besides, I want you to have a good time._"] He said as Burgundy face turned red. Cilan chuckled. ["_Getting flustered I see?_"] ["_Shut up imbécile…_"] The fireworks begun to flash in the sky as the air began to chill. Cilan wrapped his arms around her, protecting from the cold.

["_Cilan?_"] ["_Yes, Burgundy?_"]

["_Why do you treat me so nicely? Is it because you feel sorry for me?_"]

["_No, I treat nicely because my life would be empty without you._"]

She couldn't believe her ears. '_What?_' Burgundy thought. Did her rival really said that?

["_R-really?_"] ["_Yes. You're the one that makes me feel complete._"]

["_Oh~_"] '_He likes me…! **He really likes me…!** Non, I shouldn't be feeling this way! And yet, I love the warmth from his body. I love his kindness. I love the way he pet me, the way he plays with me, the softness of his fur…_' Burgundy snuggled against her rival as she purred softly. She let out a long, meaningful sigh. '_This __isn't** so **__bad… **I guess** I can put aside our rivalry… Just for one night…_'

["_Burgundy?_"] ["_Oui?_"]

["_Let's go._"] ["_Huh? W-where?_"]

["_To the park, of course!_"] ["_B-but-!_"] She stared at her rival eye-to-eye as his long ears drooped down, his eyes sparkling with hope and his tail flicking from side to side. She can't get herself to objected Cilan's decision. '_Why does he __**have **__to look __**unbelievably adorable**__ as an Espeon?!_' ["_Burgundy? If you do not want to go…_"] ["_N-non, let's go! Right now!_"]

**O) 0O) *0O) 0O)* 0O) 0O**

When Burgundy and Cilan reached the park, the stars were shining brightly and the nocturnal Pokémon came out to play. Burgundy suddenly felt an itching sensation behind her right ear. '_Non!_ _Not again!_' She thought. Burgundy tried to use her front paws to scratch but then realised that her fuzzy little Espeon "arms" can't bend that way. She felt her Pokémon body telling her to use her hind legs, but she was embarrassed to do so. Unfortunately, she failed to gain control. Her right leg uncontrollably lifted itself up and scratched behind her ear. "Phiiii…" ["_T-that feels much better but…_"] ["_Burgundy, what are you doing?_"]

She stopped what she was doing when her rival saw her, then quickly put her leg down when she realised what position she's in. Burgundy blushed madly as Cilan chuckled. Cilan hugged Burgundy tightly as he continued to laugh. ["_**W-what's so funny?!**__ I only had an itch! Dammit, I'm starting to act like __**a real Pokémon!**__ I'm losing my humanity… If we don't change back soon…_"] Cilan snuggled against her.

["_You're so cute and you don't even know it._"] ["_I-I-I am?_"] The Shiny Espeon nodded. She stared downwards to avoid eye contact. ["_U-um…_"] ["_Burgundy, there's nothing to be embarrassed about._"] Burgundy took a deep breath and looked at her rival, eye-to-eye. '_His eyes… They're so… beautiful. It scares me…_' Cilan then moved his muzzle towards Burgundy's. She felt a little hesitant. ["_C-Cilan…_"] ["_Shhh…_"]

He pressed his lips against her. Burgundy felt like her heart leaped out of her chest. Her tail wagged very slowly. She closed eyes, scared of the flood of emotions rushing over her and yet, she was strangely enjoying it. Burgundy moaned softly as she felt his tongue in her mouth and her heart raced. She wrapped her "arms" around the Shiny Espeon's shoulder as she pulled him in closer. Cilan placed his paws on her small waist. Their kiss deepens as the two of them purred very softly. Every inch and corner of her mouth, he wanted it and she loved it. The small laps he made in her mouth felt so good that she couldn't believe it. When Cilan's sweet lips separated from Burgundy's, she pulled her rival in again and then… she stopped. Their muzzles are inches away from each other, his hot breath brushing against her lips as she whimpered and her ears drooped down, her face turned bright red.

["_What am I doing…?_"] She quietly said to herself. ["_Don't be embarrassed, Burgundy._"] ["_But… How come you act like you like me? All I ever done was insulted you. How can you even like me? I tried to put you to shame, I tried to defeat you, a-and our rivalry-!_"] Cilan suddenly pulled her in and hugged her tightly, his head resting on her shoulder. ["_**Eekk!**_"] ["_I don't __**act**__ like I like you. I truly do, __**in all my heart, love you! **__I love you, Burgundy~!_"] Burgundy gasped quietly. '_He **loves** me? Cilan __**loves me!?**_' Burgundy didn't know want to say next. She slowly wrapped her "arms" around her rival and held on to him tightly. She felt a little awkward not saying anything, but then her tail started wagging. She didn't mind it though, that is until she felt something batting it, which turns out to be Cilan playing with her tail. She can't help but have a pleasant smirk on her face when her rival is playing with her ribbon. ["_Cilan, your instincts are showing…_"] ["_M-my apologies…_"]

He rubbed against her as he purred. ["_Now stay here, I'll be right back._"] ["_Where are you going?_"] ["_I'm going to get you something, don't worry, just stay here and I'll return. I promise._"] He dashes off, leaving Burgundy to wait. Burgundy didn't expect what would happen next. A little girl with shiny golden hair and sparkling brown eyes came, as soon as she laid eyes of her, she picked her up and started hugging her. "_OOOH, YOU'RE SOOOO CUTE!_ Hey, you wanna come home with me?" ["_What?! Non! I've already been someone's pet once! __**I don't want it to happen again!**__ S'il vous plait! Put me down! __**Someone, please help me!**_"] "I know what we could play!" The little girl said as she put Burgundy on her lap, not allowing her to escape.

Later, Cilan was returning with a small bouquet of flowers in his mouth when he noticed the little girl holding Burgundy. ["_Burgundy, I'm back-!_"] Then he noticed that the girl dressed Burgundy in a frilly red dress and a small red barrette on top of her head. ["_CILAN, YOU BETTER GET ME OUT OF THIS OR I'LL-! H-HEY!_"] The child hugged her very tightly. ["_H-help…_"] Burgundy squeaked. ["_Don't worry; I'll get you out of this situation somehow…_"] Cilan then got an idea. He needed to the girl's attention. The Shiny Espeon lifted his head up, bringing the flowers closer to Burgundy. ["_Here, for you._"] ["_Cilan! Is now really a good time for-?!_"] ["_Trust me, please._"] Burgundy sighed then nodded. The little girl spoke afterwards. "Huh? Aw, that's so cute! Here, you wanna play with her?" She put Burgundy down on the grass, right next to Cilan. The Shiny Espeon then snuggled against his rival. ["_You know, you look adorable in that dress._"] She blushes madly as he purred. ["_Sh-Shut up...!_"] A voice suddenly called out from the distant. "Mia! _Mia!_" "_Oh, great!_ It's my big sister. I guess I can't stay…" There was something odd about her sister. You can tell they were related by their faces, but her hair and eyes are an unusual colour. _She had silver hair and red eyes._ ["_Cilan, you're seeing this too, right?_"] ["_Yes, such odd colours, I've never seen anything like it before._"]

"Hi Nina…" "Mia, what are you doing?" "I, uh, um…" "_Mia!_" "Sorry…" "Remember last time you lost my favorite sunglasses because _you_ can't stop yourself from dressing up cute Pokémon when you see them!" Nina bends down to see the two Espeons eye-to-eye.

She pulled out her Pokedex, checked Espeon's Pokedex description:

"_**Espeon, the Sun Pokémon. Its fur is so sensitive, it can sense minute shifts in the air and predict the weather.**_"

Then she scanned the two of them separately. Cilan was scanned first, then Burgundy was scanned afterwards.

The Pokedex stated the following:

"_**-**__**SPECIES: ESPEON. **_

_**GENDER: MALE. **_

_**AGE: 6 MONTHS.**_

_**- SPECIES: ESPEON. **_

_**GENDER: FEMALE. **_

_**AGE: 5 MONTHS.**_"

["_**Quoi?!**__ 5 months?! __**Pas du tout!**__ I want a recount,__** right now!**_"]

["_5 months, that's not so bad… At least, in Pokémon years that is._"] ["_That's easy for you to say! I feel… so tiny…_"]

["_Burgundy… Everything will be alright._"]

"I might as well take off the dress from her." She said as she yanked the zipper. "Uh-oh." "What?" "The zipper's stuck." ["_What?! Stuck?! Why does stuff like this always happens to __**me?**_"] "I guess I can cut the dress with some scissors. Mia, go grab them from my bag." ["_What!? Non! I am not letting these __**children**__ use scissors on __**me!**_"] ["_Burgundy, please calm down. Here, hold my... paws._"] Burgundy whimpered as her paws touches her rival's. Nina started to cut the dress. _Snip, snip, snip._ The dress finally came off.

"There, done. I might as well make it up to you two after my little sister's troublesome behavior." Nina said as she takes out a bowl. She then brought out a bag of colourful treats.

["_Pokepuffs?_"] ["_Those are Pokémon treats from the Kalos region, right?_"]

["_Y-yes, but we can't eat this._"] Nina left afterwards when it was time for everyone to start the fireworks. Cilan picked up a Pokepuff and started eating it.

["_You're actually eating it?_"] ["_As a sommelier, I have to experience a new taste. Wouldn't you agree?_"] Burgundy stared at her rival, she didn't know if she should be pouting or smiling. Her feelings were still so unclear. It's almost like two voices are in her head. One is saying not to trust him. The other is saying to let go of the past and never look back. Never look back… _Is that what she really wants? _

["_Burgundy._"] ["_O-oui, Cilan._"]

["_You're not eating?_"] ["_W-why should I resort to eat such-!_"]

Cilan suddenly pressed his lips against her again. She can taste the Pokepuff he ate... and it is..._ so sweet! _["_Mmm..._"] She moaned. She nervously pushed the tip of her tongue in her rival's mouth for just a moment, just to get a little taste of the Pokepuff but she began to nervously pull it back out, when Cilan started to suck on it; drawing her entire tongue back in. She made a "surprised" sound when it happened. ["_M-Mmm! Mmm!_"] He started massaging her tongue with his. ["_Nnn! Mmm! Mmm...! Mmm~!_"] '_His mouth, it's so hot... and it... taste... so sweet...!_'

Burgundy pulled him in and deepens the kiss. Their bodies were so close as their lips separated from each other. ["_How does it taste?_"] ["_Fantastique..._"] ["_Here..._"] He pushed the bowl of treats towards his rival. Burgundy held the treat between her paws as Cilan moved her to rest her head on his small lap. She took small bites out of the frosting-covered treat as her rival chuckled lightly. ["_You got some frosting on your nose._"] He said as he give her a soft kiss on said spot.

["_O-oh..._"] She stuttered as her cheeks turned a brilliant bright red. Burgundy, embarrassed by her blushing, quickly finished her snack.

Cilan wrapped his arms around her as he purred softly, then he started bringing Burgundy upwards so her head can rest on his shoulder as they laid down, watching the fireworks launched by the sisters downhill. '_What is this pleasant warmth? It's different then before..._' She thought. '_This feels so strange yet so nice! Nobody ever held me like this before..._' Burgundy whimpered a bit when Cilan nuzzled against her velvet-like fur. '_Nobody but Cilan..._' She started purring as her tail wagged happily. ["_Cilan~!_"] '_I'm... I'm in love... with Cilan... Should I tell him?_' ["_C-Cilan?_"] ["_Yes, Burgundy?_"] He stared at her with loving eyes. Burgundy began to feel nervous again. ["_U-um..._"] She said as she blushed. ["_Something wrong?_"] ["_N-non!_"] ["_...You're lying._"] He said as she blushes even harder. ["_H-how did you-!_"] Cilan gently nudged her as he snuggle against her fur, his arms and tail wrapped around her, the sound of him purring, it was amazing. _He_ was amazing.


	3. Chapter 3: Silver Ninetales

They went back to the cave, where they see that their backpacks are still where they left them. Joltik was fast asleep on top of Burgundy's bag. ["_Cilan?_"] ["_Yes?_"] ["_U-um..._"] '_Come on, say it already! Tell him! __**Tell him!**_' ["_Burgundy?_"] Cilan came over and curled up next to her. ["_If there's anything you need to say, tell me. I'm here for you._"] ["_I... I miss being human..._"] ["_We'll find a way to change back, I promise._"] He snuggled against her as he fell asleep. Burgundy on the other hand, can't sleep. She could've sworn she saw something staring at them from outside the cave. Or maybe she's just paranoid. A pair of red eyes peeked out of the shadows.

["_C-Cilan! Wake up! __**Cilan!**_"] ["_Mmm... What is it Burgundy?_"]

["_I can't sleep... I saw something watching us from outside..._"]

["_Don't worry, I'm here. It's probably a wild Pokémon out for a walk. Why don't we go out and say hello._"]

Burgundy shook her head. ["_QUOI?! PAS DU TOUT! WE'RE NOT GOING OUT THERE! WE CAN'T TRUST __**EVERY **__WILD POKEMON WE SEE!_"] The two red eyes disappeared at that moment. ["_Hmm... I guess it felt the need to leave the two of us alone._"] The Shiny Espeon said. ["_Come on, you need your rest. Let's get some sleep._"] ["_O-oui._"] Suddenly, they heard the sound of snapping twigs and rolling pebbles. ["_W-w-what was that?!_"] ["_I'll go see what it is._"] ["_NON!_"] Burgundy suddenly jumped on Cilan's back, causing him to fall over. ["_EITHER STAY HERE WITH ME OR I HAVE TO COME WITH YOU!_"]

It was strange, from the tone of her voice she sound like was threatening him, but from the words she said... She truly does care about him. A smile appeared on his face as chuckled. ["_W-what's so funny?!_"] Cilan then swiftly yet playfully pinned her down. ["_You're so cute..._"] He rubbed his nose against hers. ["_...when you worry about me._"] ["_O-oh..._"] Burgundy purred as two of them became very close. ["_Mmmm... Cilan..._"] He gave her a small peck on her muzzle. Burgundy snuggle against her rival's soft fur.

Suddenly, the two heard a familiar voice coming from outside. "Why are you guys always after me?! I have a little sister to take care of back home! _Let me go!_ Let me go _right now!_" The two Espeons looked outside and saw not other than Nina, the silver-haired girl who's difficult to forget. She was surround by a mysterious teen boy and his Mightyena. "I told you before, let me go!" ["_That's..._"] ["_Yes, that's the girl from before. Nina, right?_"] "Don't make me have to change forms _just to blast you into oblivion!_" ["_Change forms?_"] "Don't you see?" The boy said. "I want you to do that!" "_And you're telling me this because..._" "Mightyena, attack!" "Uh oh, well, looks like I have no choice now..."

A bright, blue, fiery light enveloped the girl as her form changes. The two Espeons watched in awe. Nine long shimmering tails sprouted out of her body as the girl bend down on all fours. She changed into a silver Ninetales. ["_H-how did she-!_"] ["_Shhh...!_"] The two Espeons watched as the Ninetales breathes sparks of blue fire out of her muzzle. "I see you have quite the temper." The boy said. "Mightyena, Bite!" The Mightyena leaped forward towards the silver Ninetales. She dodged swiftly as the Mightyena stumbles to the ground. Nina became outlined in blue flames as she shouted ["_Flaaaame Chaaaarge!__!_"] and tackled the Mightyena, which resulted in her win. "You're stronger than you look, but I'll be back! Just you wait and see! Mightyena, return!" The boy's Mightyena returned to its Pokeball and the boy ran off.

["_Ha! We'll see what happens next time!_"] The Ninetales said, she trotted away, returning to the nearby town as she changes back to her human form. ["_D-did you see that?!_"] Burgundy said. ["_Yes, do you think if we talk to her..._"] Cilan pondered for a moment. ["_Maybe..._ _We could find a way to change back?_"] ["_Oui, we need to... *yawn* go... Go and find her..._"] ["_We were up all night and you need your rest._"] ["_Non, we lose her if we... *yawn* If we don't find... *yawn* Zzzzzzz..._"] Cilan brought Burgundy to lay down next to him. He closed his eyes to sleep, but a few minutes later, he heard Burgundy mumbling in her sleep. Was she dreaming? ["_Cilan... Nnnn... Don't... leave me... Mmm... alone... Nnn... need you... Zzzz... S'il vous plait... restez... Zzzz..._"] She _was_ dreaming, about _him!_ Cilan lay down closer to Burgundy and brought his muzzle near her ear. ["_I will never leave you..._"] He whispered softly. Burgundy shifted in her sleep. ["_Mmm... Ooh... Cilan... Nnn... You're so... Zzzz... strong... Je t'aime... Mmm... Embrassez-moi...!_"] The Shiny Espeon blushed slightly as he nuzzle against her and fell into a deep sleep.

**O) 0O) *0O) 0O)* 0O) 0O**

["_Hey guys! Wake up!_"] Joltik tried to wake up the two Espeons. ["_Hey!_"] He hopped around like crazy, desperate to wake them up. ["_YOU GUYS!_"] ["_Ugh..._"] Burgundy groaned in her sleep. ["_H-huh?_"] Cilan slowly awaken. ["_Joltik..._"] ["_Are you guys gettin' up or not?!_"] ["_But Burgundy is still sleeping._"] ["_**Fine...**_"] Burgundy rolled her head over as Cilan placed his paw to her cheek. His starts rubbing his nose against hers. ["_Burgundy... You're so beautiful..._"]

["_I-I'll, um, leave you guys alone now..._"] Joltik stuttered as he left the cave. Cilan kissed Burgundy softly on her muzzle as she purred in her sleep. ["_Nnnnuuuu..._"] Burgundy slowly opened her eyes. ["_Cilan!?_"] Burgundy blushed. ["_W-wha...?_"] ["_Good morning, my dear Burgundy._"] ["_I... I fell asleep, didn't I?_"] The Shiny Espeon nodded in response. ["_C'est la vie, I guess... Even I can't stay awake all night long..._"] She sighed quietly. ["_You were also talking in your sleep._"] ["_**Q-QUOI?!**__ W-w-what did I say?_"] ["_You were mumbling about me leaving you... Among other things..._"] ["_H-huh? Like what?_"] Burgundy blushed a bit. _What exactly did she say in her sleep? _When Cilan left the cave with their backpacks tied to him, as he dragged them along, Burgundy shouted, ["_H-hey! Aren't you going tell me! W-wait for me! Cilan!_"] as she quickly trotted behind the Shiny Espeon, heading back to the town again.

**O) 0O) *0O) 0O)* 0O) 0O**

Back in town, the two were wandering the streets. ["_Where is she?! We're never going to find her at this rate!_"] ["_Don't worry, we'll find Nina._"] ["_But-!_"] Burgundy then noticed something odd is happening to her sense of smell... '_What's... What's that smell? Or... Is_ _it... Because my nose is stronger than before? All these smells are so foreign to me! I'm becoming more like a..._' Burgundy had a worried look on her face. ["_Burgundy, what's wrong?_"] Cilan asked. ["_N-nothing!_"] She answered. ["_Are you sure?_"] ["_Oui! Now come on, let's keep looking!_"] Burgundy tugged on the backpacks straps that was tied to the Shiny Espeon with her teeth, causing him to lose balance and fall over. ["_C-Cilan! A-are you alright...? Um... H-here, let me help you._"] She helped Cilan lift the bags up then took one strap from each bag and tied it to herself with her teeth. ["_Burgundy, you know you're tying us together, right?_"] ["_Oui, but you can't carry it by yourself..._"] ["_Yes, you're right. Now let's go._"] The two Espeons dragged their backpacks behind them as they walked together, side-by-side.

**O) 0O) *0O) 0O)* 0O) 0O**

"_Phiii..._" Burgundy moaned quietly. ["_What's wrong Burgundy?_"] ["_H-hungry..._"] ["_I see..._"] The two Espeons hid in a bush to avoid any trainer who would want to catch a rare Pokémon in broad daylight. Cilan then took a container of Pokémon food out. ["_Here._"] Burgundy blushed in embarrassment. ["_N-non, I'm not eating that again!_"] ["_You seemed to like it before..._"] ["_TH-THAT WAS ONLY ONE TIME! DON'T __**EVER**__ TALK ABOUT THAT AGAIN!_"] ["_Alright, alright... Calm down..._"] Cilan patted Burgundy on her head with his paw.

["_I'll get you something to eat._"] The Shiny Espeon looked around until he remembered something. ["_There should be a restaurant nearby._"] ["_But we can't go in there..._"] ["_Hmm..._"] He pondered for a moment. He opened the container and started eating the kibbles.

["_C-Cilan! Pourquoi mangez-vous que?! Y-you shouldn't-_"] ["_Mmm... This taste... Mmm..._"]

["_C-Cilan?_"] ["_Burgundy, you need all the strength you can get. Please, you need to eat._"]

Burgundy stared at her rival eye-to-eye. She didn't know what to say next. ["_U-um... 'kay, but just this once. Don't **ever** talk about this to anyone! Got it?_"] She started eating the Pokémon food with him. Cilan smiled at how cute she looked as she blushed a bright shade of red whiles she's eating, taking small bites of the kibbles. He wrapped his arms around her body; she can feel their fur intertwine as her rival rubbed up against her, as he purred and wagged his tail.

["_O-oh... C-C-Cilan... **Cilan...**_"] She felt so warm whenever she's with him, she just couldn't help herself. Her tail wagged happily as she purred with him.

**O) 0O) *0O) 0O)* 0O) 0O**

The two Espeons hung out in front of a café as the town's people sat at the tables outside. Cilan was sitting very close to Burgundy, who was now absolutely sure, without a doubt, knows that she's in love with him. She wants to take it a step further, but she doesn't know where to start. '_OK, alright, now's the time to tell him. You can do it Burgundy, you can do it, **you can do it...!**_' ["_Burgundy? Is something's wrong?_"] ["_N-nothing! Nothing's wrong!_"] ["_Hm? Are you sure?_"] ["_O-oui! O-of course!_"] The two Espeons stared at each other for quite a while. ["_Um, Cilan-_"] Before she could finish speaking, a teenage girl with short black hair suddenly picked up Cilan from the ground. "Wow! A Shiny! I gonna show my friends! Hey girls!" She ran off with Cilan in her arms. ["_H-hey! Dammit! Just when I was about to tell him too..._"] Burgundy about to run after the girl until she realized... ["_Th-the bags! I can't leave them here...! Umm... Oh, I know! I'll have Dewott look after it, I hope he doesn't mind._"]

**O) 0O) *0O) 0O)* 0O) 0O**

["_Cilan! Ciiiiilaaaaan! Where are you?! **Cilan!**_"] Burgundy ran as fast as she could, following his scent as she look desperately for him. When she found him, the girl was showing him to her friends. "Isn't it just _the cutest little shiny_ you guys ever seen!" Burgundy spied on them from the bushes. "Well, that's nice and all but..." One of her friend said, she was a red headed girl with glasses wearing a bright yellow shirt and a pair of jeans. The other girl was blonde, she was wearing a sky blue blouse and a lavender coloured skirt. "'_But_' what?" "What are you going to do with it?" "I dunno!" She said as she shrugged her shoulders. The girl stroked the fur on Cilan's stomach. "Maybe I should you home! _You're so cute, yes you are!_ Don't worry, I'll take care of you no matter what!" She gave him a light peak on his cheek. ["_Quoi?! Non! Obtenez vos mains hors de lui! Let him go! Let him go now! Grrrrrr..._"] Anger rushes through her, like that river Cilan saved her from a few days ago. The girl hugged Cilan, she carried him like as if he was a baby, making him rest his head on her... chest. Burgundy tried to contain the her feelings, but unfortunately her anger got the best of her as the gem on her forehead shines and it released the multicolored beam towards the group of friends. The girls screamed as the flash of bright light surround them.

Burgundy realized what she had done. Terrified, she ran to get as far away as possible. ["_Oh Arceus, what have I done!_"]

**O) 0O) *0O) 0O)* 0O) 0O**

["_Qu'ai-je fait__..._"] Burgundy muttered. ["_I can't believe it... I can't believe I did something... something... so terrible..._"] She roamed through the large town. Burgundy stopped for a moment, she saw a reflection on the glass window of the restaurant that she was passing. A small, frail, curly furred Espeon wearing ruby red bows around her neck and forked-tip tail with the look of sadness and disbelieve in her large, lilac eyes.

'_This is the first time seeing myself after being turned into an Espeon._' She then looked at the bright red ribbon on her tail that her rival gave her. '_Cilan... I've been a very bad Pokémon. He'll never forgive me now. I don't know why... but I got so angry when that girl... When she... she..._' Tears started to come out of her lilac coloured eyes as that familiar feeling has returned. That sinking feeling in her heart...

'_That girl and her friends were innocent, they had nothing to do with it! They never knew we were human or the fact that I... **love him... so much... **I'm the guilty one here. I deserve a worse punishment then what I did to them._' She wanted to say she was sorry but... ["_I can't go back..._"] Burgundy felt her tail quivered, warning her of the upcoming rainstorm. '_Uh-oh..._' She thought. '_I need to find shelter!_' She dashes to find a dry place to take cover. Her fur was soaked by the time she found a cardboard box to hide in. '_So... tired... need... sleep..._' ["_Zzzzzzzz..._"]

_"Cilan!"_ _She shouted with joy. Burgundy was about to hug him, but the green-haired Sommelier stopped her. "No." He said. "But-!" "Burgundy... it's just not working out... You never loved me back, did you?" Her eyes started to water as her rival walked away. "But Cilan-!" "Good-bye, Burgundy... I guess it wasn't met to be... At least there's nothing stopping me from visiting other regions. Perhaps, maybe, we would meet each other again, many years later, when we have grown and experience new places, new things, new... people. We'll meet again, that is, as rivals." "W-w-wait! Cilan! Don't leave me! Please!" She ran after him. "I... I... I LOVE YOU!" She shouted as hugged him from behind. The two tripped and fell to the ground. "B-B-Burgundy!" The Gym Leader stuttered. Burgundy didn't want to let go of him, in fact, she held him even tighter to her body. Cilan carefully flipped himself over to lay on this back and face Burgundy. "Je t'aime. Cilan, ma chérie, Je vous aimerai toujours." "Burgundy..." He gently lifted her chin, moved his face closer to hers as his hot breath brushed against her skin. "Je suis désolé, Cilan, Je suis tellement désolé... I took you for granted, I didn't mean to-!" Tears ran down her face as her rival's lips pressed against hers. "Cilan... Nnn..." She muttered against his lips. Suddenly, Cilan pinned Burgundy down and then whispered "I love you too..." before giving her hundreds of hot, fiery kisses. "A-ah...! Oohh... Yes... Cilan... Mmm... Ma chérie..." She enjoyed **every single minute** of being exposed to his heat, his warmth, his love. "Oohh... Cilan... I love you..."_

Burgundy mumbles in her sleep. ["_Mmm... Oh Cilan... Nnnn... Je t'aime...! Purr... Nnnn... Purr..._"] She suddenly felt a drop of water landed on her head as she slowly awaken. ["_H-huh?_"] She looked up and noticed that the box she was sleeping in was leaking. ["_Une fuite? **Great...** Now I need a new place to- Achoo! Ugh, I think I'm coming down with something..._"] Her body felt cold. _Really cold._ ["_Ugh... Am I sick again...? Cilan helped me last time, but now he's not here... I miss him..._"]

Suddenly, she heard a familiar voice, ["_Hey there, Grape Face!_"] The voice said. '_Dammit, that's Joltik! What is he doing here?!_' Burgundy peeked her head out from inside the box. ["_W-where were you? **And how did you find me?**_"] ["_Heh-heh... You mumble **a lot** in your sleep._"] ["_Huh? R-really? Ah... Achoo!_"] ["_Yeah! You obviously have no experience in living like a wild Pokémon, this is no place anybody would sleep in! By the way, where's that Shiny friend of yours? Has he gone somewhere?_"] Burgundy frown when he brought him up. ["_Well?_"] ["_J'ai fait une très mauvaise chose..._"] ["_ENGLISH PLEASE!_"] ["_I, uh, I k-kinda, um..._"] Burgundy had a depressed look on her face. ["_Hm? Is something wrong?_"] ["_Faire taire! I... There's nothing wrong and even if there is, I just don't wanna talk about it, that's all._"] Joltik wasn't convinced, he really wanted to know what's going on. ["_Hmm..._"] ["_W-what?_"] ["_Come on! I know a nice dry place to take shelter in!_"]

Burgundy followed Joltik to a house with a front porch. ["_Huh?_ _Who's house is this?_"] Burgundy asked. ["_Does it matter? We're not going inside the house._"] ["_But you said-_"] Joltik used Fury Cutter on the fencing that was blocking the gap underneath the deck. ["_We're going under the house, come on!_"] Joltik said as the two take cover in there. '_Finally, a dry place to sleep. C'est étrange que, I would usually think sleeping in the dirt like this would be indecent, but considering all the stuff I've been through..._' ["_Je __suis épuisé..._"] She said as laid down in the soft dirt. She then started coughing as she felt her body heating up. '_Ugh, I don't feel so well... Sleep, I need sleep._'

**O) 0O) *0O) 0O)* 0O) 0O**

**"_Burgundy..._"** A voice whispered. The voice was so soft, so gentle, so calm, so... _beautiful..._ It makes her heart flutter. Burgundy thought it was a dream, it certainly felt like one.

**"_Burgundy..._"** The voice whispered once more. After all the emotional hell she's been through, why is it that hearing the voice makes her feel so... happy? She felt warm, like she's lying down on a soft fluffy cloud with the sunrays bathing her body in the radiant heat, it's almost... _heavenly... _It feels almost too good to be true. _'Is this a dream? Or am I in some kind of coma? Has those girls gotten to me?! Non, that's silly! ...Or maybe I was simply more ill then I realized. Is this my punishment? My head feels dizzy... Am I... dead...?_'

**"_Come on, __Burgundy..._"** '_That voice... Is that a voice of an angel taking me to Heaven? That voice, it sounds so peaceful..._'

**"_Are you alright...?_"** '_Oui... I am... I wish to be happy, I'm tired of crying, I'm tired of all this stress, I'm tired of running away... Although, if I had just one wish, I wish Cilan would forgive me. Now take me away, s'il vous plait... Help me reach happiness, Monsieur Angel... I want to be free from all this stress. I want to be somewhere where nobody would be mad at me for what I've done or be punished for my own insecurity...! I want go somewhere merveilleux... Somewhere where I'm free... but... I'll miss Cilan too much... Being with him, it caused me so much stress... and yet, I love_ _him..._'

**"_I'm here for you, Burgundy._" **'_It's not like it matters now, I don't have a choice. I'll be happy, for Cilan's sake. He wouldn't want me to be sadden by all this. Oui, if this is my fate, I will happily accept it... Ahh... I feel so warm... and... I smell something... What is that exotic scent...? It smells so good... Ooh... My head... feels... very light... It's like... I'm fading... away... Mmm... So warm... Is this what heaven feels like...?_'

Burgundy sighed happily as a single tear ran down her cheek. ["_Am I in heaven yet, Monsieur Angel...?_"] She muttered softly.

The voice then chuckled lightly. ["_You could say that, it certainly does feels like it when you're here._"] Burgundy felt a warm body nuzzling against her, then she realized something... '_Wait... That laugh... and that voice... That voice is..._' She slowly opened her eyes. '_Green fur...?!_' She looked up, only to stare into his bright emerald eyes.

["_Cilan?! W-where am I? H-h-how did you find me?_"]

["_It's a long story, but we managed to find Nina and convinced her to take us in when you caught a fever._"] ["_R-really-? Achoo!_"]

["_Bless you. Anyways, as it turned out the girls we met before knows Nina._"] ["_Wait!_**_ Quoi?! _****Qu'avez-vous dit****?**_ Achoo! Uggh..._"]

Burgundy looked around, she was in a house, a very large one in fact, or maybe its because as an Espeon she's now just little more than 2 feet tall. She and Cilan were in a soft fluffy pet bed, complete with small pillows, squeaky toys and a blanket. Next to the pet bed was a heater and an Odd Incense. They were in the living room. On the chair was Dewott, fast asleep, with their bags next to him and sleeping on the couch was a Shiny Luxio, a Fletchinder and a Mienfoo.

Oddly enough, the Fletchinder is wearing glasses... '_Glasses...? Wait! Does that means...?_' ["_Those Pokémon! A-a-are they..._"] ["_Yes, they are the girls that you turned into Pokémon._"] ["_Je... J-je..._"] The female Espeon's voice cracked as tears ran down her cheek. ["_B-Burgundy... You're crying..._"] ["_J-j-je suis désolé! Waaah!_"] She wrapped her arms tightly around Cilan, not daring to let him go, no matter what. The tears was wetting his fur, but he didn't mind. Cilan knew that she needed comfort and he was willing to give that to her. He wrapped his arms, legs and even his tail around Burgundy.

["_Waah! D__ésolé! D-donc désolé! V-v-vraiment désolé! Je suis désolé, s'il vous plaît pardonnez-moi!_"] Cilan laid down on his back, letting Burgundy feel the comfort in his fur, her face now buried in it. The sound of her crying has soften, but he can still hear it. Suddenly, Burgundy hooked her tiny claws on Cilan's bowtie and roughly smashed her muzzle against his. She was rather forceful, Cilan was surprised at first but then smiled against her lips, knowing that she had finally accepted him. Burgundy slowly stop crying. When she looked at him, her eyes were so innocent. ["_Cilan..._"] ["_Burgundy, what you did back there was an accident, right? You don't need to cry anymore. I'm here for you._"] ["_M-merci, Cilan..._"]

**O) 0O) *0O) 0O)* 0O) 0O**

_"Huh? Where am I? Not another dream!" "Another?" Burgundy turned around and saw Cilan. The two of them were human and wearing their casual outfits. "Cilan, what do you mean 'another?' Is... Is that really you? Not a fake '**dream**' Cilan?" "Yes, it's really me. It's seems that own Psychic powers as Espeons have grown. We could now see each other in our dreams." "I didn't know Espeons can even **do** that! Incroyable! Wait. If this is a dream, then do we have control over it?" "Maybe..." "OK, if I focus really hard maybe... But should I...?" "Why don't I try something?" _

_"W-wait, Cilan, I- Ekk!" Suddenly, Burgundy's hair grew so long that it reached up to her thighs. "C-Cilan! Why did you-" "You look so beautiful with long hair." "R-really?" Her rival nodded. "Cilan..." "Burgundy..." They enjoyed the rest of the night, together, in their dreams._


	4. Chapter 4: Strength and Understanding

The next day, Burgundy went outside to train herself, she felt that she needed to learn to control her psychic abilities, but first she needs to start with something simple. ["_OK, um... I can use Calm Mind. So, what else... Hmm... That old tree looks like a good target, I'll start with Quick Attack. Most Espeons usually can learn Quick Attack early on. This should be easy for me, right?_"] Burgundy took a few steps back then charged straight at the tree. Her head knocked against the tree, there was no Quick Attack though.

["_Oww...! Dammit!_"] ["_Burgundy, what are doing?_"] ["_Eek! C-Cilan, you surprised me! Anyways, I was trying to see if I can use Quick Attack._"]

["_What for? You not going to find yourself in any rough battles anytime soon. We're safe now._"]

["_Ever since that incident last night, I realized I have no self-control. I want to train myself, at least until Nina find a way to change us back._"]

["_I see... Well then..._"]

Cilan crouch down in a fighting stance. ["_I'll be your opponent._"] ["_Quoi?!_"] Burgundy was shock by this. Fighting as trainers is one thing, but fighting as Pokémon is completely different!

["_We'll have a friendly match. Just the two of us._"] ["_C-Cilan, I can't fight you!_"]

["_But wasn't that your goal, to defeat me?_"] ["_Well, yes, it is..._"]

Cilan suddenly playfully pounced on Burgundy, causing them to tumble over! Burgundy kicked Cilan off of her and to tried run away. Cilan's eyes glow green. Suddenly, Burgundy tripped over two blades of grass that was tied together in a knot, causing her to fall face flat. ["_Oww..._ _G-Grass Knot?!_"] ["_Yep, did you change your mind yet, **Bur-gun-dy?**_"] Cilan taunted her. ["_Cilan...! Why you...!_"] Burgundy hissed as she opens her mouth and forms a black and purple sphere in front of it then fires it. Cilan dodged it with ease.

["_H-huh? What was...? W-was that Shadow Ball just now?_"] ["_Congratulation on learning a new move._"]

["_M-m-merci._"] ["_Now, let's keep training, shall we?_"] ["..._O-oui!_"]

["_Is it alright if I have the next move?_"] He asked. Burgundy nodded slowly. ["_Alright then. Let's see what flavors you'll bring into this match!_"] Cilan opens its mouth and yellow stars shoot out at Burgundy. ["_**Oh merde!** Focus, focus, focus, focus, focus, focus!_"] Burgundy creates a copy of herself, giving her a chance to seek attack Cilan from behind. The copy disappeared as soon as the Swift hit it.

Burgundy winks at the Shiny Espeon, releasing several pink hearts that surround him. The hearts circled around him, then shrink into his body. He became infatuated. ["_Maintenant tu m'aimes trop~!_"] She teased him.

'_Looks like I won this round._' She thought. Burgundy, who was extremely satisfied on winning, was about to head back inside until Cilan suddenly pounced on top of her. ["_Burgundy~!_"] ["_C-Cilan! W-w-what are you doing?!_"] _'Maybe I shouldn't have used Attract on him..._' The Shiny Espeon embraced her very, _very_ tightly.

["_Eep! C-Cilan! P-p-please, a-arrête! L-l-let me go! N-now! C-C-Cilan!_"] ["_Oh,_ _I love you my dear Burgundy, my darling Burgundy, my amazing, sweet, lovely Burgundy~!_"] ["_O-oh..._"] Burgundy blushed madly. Was it from embarrassment? _Maybe._ But he was giving her _so much _attention. She felt so... _so... loved_ by him. Sure, he was infatuated, _but he was cute when he was infatuated._ She didn't want him to stop.

["_You are the cutest girl I've ever seen, **I want to spend all of eternity with you,** you're the only one for me, you have a wonderful taste that makes my heart burn with **undying love** for you, I want to love you until the end of time! **No, even further than that!** I love you~! Purr~! Purr~!_"] The Shiny Espeon suddenly pulled her in and gave her a deep, long kiss. Burgundy eyes widen. '_Cilan is so bold when he's like this! It's... It's..._' She closed her eyes. '_It's just like in my dreams!_' Their lips separated as Cilan snuggled against her. The Shiny Espeon purred quietly, yet it sounded so sweet to her. Cilan then snapped out of the Attract's influence, much to Burgundy's disappointment. Cilan realized this and decided that the two of them should enjoy each other, he wanted to make her happy. ["_Use Attract on me again..._"] ["_But Cilan-_"] ["_Please... You liked it when I was like that, didn't you?_"] ["_W-w-well... I-I... um... A-alright, fine..._"]

She used Attract before realizing that Cilan was using the same move. ["_W-w-w-wait a minute! C-Cilan! W-what are you- Eep!_"] It was too late, the two of them were under the move's influents. The two Espeons snuggled against each other then hugged each other tightly.

["_Cilan~! My dear Cilan~! I can't live without you, vous êtes ma chérie Cilan~! You mean the whole world to me!_"] '_What am I saying?! I love him but right now I sound like an obsessed lovey-dovey teenage school girl! Is this what it feels like to be influenced by an Attract?_'

["_I love you my sweet Burgundy~! I love how adorable you look when you blush, I love the why you speak French, I love the way fur feels, your warmth, your eyes, your curls, your determination, I love everything about you!_"]

["_And I love everything about you too, ma chérie! I love you, Cilan! Je t'aime!_"] ["_I love you too!_"]

["_Cilan~! Embrassez-moi!_"] The two rubbed their heads together before leaning in for a deep, passionate kiss. '_This kiss feels different than before... It's like we're in perfect sinc..._'

**O) 0O) *0O) 0O)* 0O) 0O**

["_Do we **have** to take a bath at the same time?!_"] Burgundy complained. "Yes! It's quicker and it saves on water." Nina explained as she dunked the two Espeons in the tub of warm water. Nina poured some of the bubble bath in the water, she usually use it for her little sister, Mia, but she thought these two can have some fun. She even left two bubble wands for them to play with. It's also a good thing she can talk to Pokémon in her human form too. There's so much that they don't know yet about Nina, but she promises to tell them about herself later. Just then, she heard the house phone rang. "OK, stay here, I'll be right back." She left the room.

["_Burgundy, your face is red. Are you embarrassed by this?_"] ["_Quel genre de question est-ce?! **Of course I'm embarrassed!**_"]

["_There's no need to be._"] ["_**Yes, there is!** W-w-we're taking a bath** together.**_"]

["_There's no shame in bathing together in this form, it can be fun. Watch._"]

Cilan shook his paws in the water to create bubbly suds, _a lot_ of suds. ["_Cilan! Vous faire trop de __bulles! Huh? Wha...? __Cilan...? Cilan?_"] Burgundy now sees nothing but suds, she batted her paws against the bubbles curiously as she can no longer see her rival. ["_C-Cilan? Are you there?_"] His head suddenly popped out of the soapy suds, startling Burgundy. ["_AHH! __Qu'est-ce que l'enfer! Cilan! Don't scare me like that!_"] ["_My apologies._"] Cilan head was full of suds as his ears drooped down and his tail flicked from side to side. Burgundy stared him as she tilted her head slightly. '_He looks... kinda cute like that... Very cute... Si mignon..._' She didn't realised what she was doing, maybe it was her Pokémon instincts taking over her, but she leaded in slowly until their noses touches and then... she just froze there.

["_Um... I, um, well... N-non, now's not the time..._"] ["_Burgundy? What's wrong?_"] ["_I can't kiss you **here,** it doesn't feel right._"] The Shiny Espeon smiled. ["_Don't worry, I understand._"] ["_Y-you do?_"] He answered with a nod. He then used Psychic to lift up the bubble wand to his muzzle. ["_Now, let's play._"] ["_Cilan, we're too old to be playing with-!_"] Her rival started blowing bubbles. Burgundy felt like her instincts has gone into overdrive. "Es-pe-on~!" She batted the bubbles playfully with her paws. "Phiiii~!" '_It's strange... It's almost like I have a heart and mind of a child now, or maybe even a small kitten. Nina **did** say that I was a 5 months old Espeon. Maybe that has something to do with it. Either way I look at it, this is actually a lot of fun! I never had this much fun in such a very** long time!**_' One of the bubbles landed on her tiny, black nose. Suddenly she sneezed and the bubble popped. ["_Achoo!_"] Her rival chuckled a bit. ["_Bless you._"] ["_Merci._"]

After they were done their bath, Nina blow-dried the two Espeons, making their fur nice and fluffy. ["_Votre fourrure est si doux et moelleux, Cilan... Mmm..._"] Burgundy whispered to herself. Nina then brushed their fur gently, knowing that they're not uses to the sensitive feeling in their fur.

**O) 0O) *0O) 0O)* 0O) 0O**

Later that night, the two Espeons slept in their small, cozy pet bed with a blanket covering them. '_Before I felt scare and nervous when I'm with Cilan, but now I feel warm and safe with him._' Burgundy sighed happily as she snuggle against him. ["_Burgundy?_"] Her ears perked up when she heard his voice.

["_Cilan, you're still awake?_"] ["_Yes, I've been having trouble sleeping._"]

["_I didn't expect that from you. Is something keeping you awake?_"] ["_I guess I just need a little bit of comfort, that's all._"]

["_O-oh... R-really...?_"] ["_You wouldn't mind if I-_"] ["_N-non, not at all!_"] ["_Thank you..._"]

Cilan wrapped his arms around Burgundy. '_I wonder... Did Cilan have a bad dream?_' She thought as she hugged him back. '_I wonder what dreams about... I've been dreaming about Cilan a lot lately, haven't I. Does Cilan dream about me?_' Burgundy started to yawn. ["_Bonne nuit... Cilan...__ Sweet dreams... Zzzzzzz..._"]

_"Huh? Where am I? Is this another dream?" She was wearing a long, beautiful red dress with a rose in her lilac hair. "Burgundy...!" Her rival called out to her as he held out his hand. He was wearing a tuxedo. "May I have this dance?" "Oui, ma chérie." The two Sommeliers held hands as walk to the dance floor. Her arms over his shoulders and his hands on her waist. They were dancing, with Cilan taking the lead. Their bodies were close to each other, Burgundy's face was noticeably red, Cilan smiled at how cute she was doing so. He held her right hand and gracefully twirled her then brought her in close. Burgundy's back was towards him, her right hand near her left hip with his right hand holding hers tightly, his left arm wrapped around her body as his head rest on her shoulders. Before she knew it, her rival started nibbling her left ear. "C-Cilan~!" "What is it Burgundy? You don't like this?" He said huskily, he continued to nibble her ear. "Cilan... P-please, I... Mmm~ Cilan~ Je t'aime~ Nnn~!" The two sommeliers rock slowly to the beat of the song playing in the background. His arms wrapped around her body, his hot breath brushing against her ear, her heart fluttering in her chest, she loved it. "Burgundy?" "Oui?" "Let's go, I want you to have a best time of your life. I know the perfect place where you can enjoy yourself. Come with me." He held her hand and the two rivals left the dance floor to spend the evening together._

["_Mmm... Je t'aime... Cilan... Nnnn... I'm having fun... Lots of fun... with you... What else do you... want... to... Zzzzzz..._"]

["_Burgundy? Wake up! It's time for brakefast! Burgundy!_"] ["_Ugh... Huh? Cilan?_"]

["_Come on, it's brakefast time!_"] ["_Huh? Really?_"] ["_Are you coming?_"] ["_O-Of course!_"]

The two Espeons went to kitchen. "Good morning you two!" Nina said cheerily as she finished cooking breakfast for everyone. The silver-haired girl handed a plate to her younger sister. ["_Good morning!_"] ["_B-bonjour..._"] "I made you guys toast and bacon. Go ahead, take some." ["_N-n-no Pokemon food?_"] Burgundy asked nervously. "Of course not. You said you two were human, right?" Burgundy suddenly smiled an adorable smile that caught Cilan by surprise. Burgundy's tail wagged happily and her eyes sparkled. ["_OUI! OUI! MERCI! MERCI BEAUCOUP POUR LA NOURRITURE!_"] She howled. Nina giggled at Burgundy's sudden outburst of joy, whiles Mia was very confused. Nina placed two bowls down, each with two toasts and a side of bacon. Burgundy was unable to hold the toast in her small, delicate paws, so she held in her mouth. It was difficult to eat, but she didn't really care. She was glad to be eating human food this time around. Cilan smiled at seeing his rival so happy.

**O) 0O) *0O) 0O)* 0O) 0O**

Long after breakfast, Nina and Mia went out to buy groceries. ["_I'm bored..._"] Burgundy sighed as she laid on the chair. ["_Hi there! Can I talk to you?_"] Burgundy looked and saw the Shiny Luxio from before. ["_EKK!_"] _'Non! That's her! That girl! She's probably here to use Wild Charge or something on me for turning her into a Pokémon!_' The Espeon jumped off the chair in an attempt to run away. ["_W-WAIT!_"] The Luxio bit down on her tail and tugged. The Espeon yelped at sudden sensation in her tail, she hadn't gotten use to feeling things through her new body part. Burgundy tried to pull herself free but it was no use. Despite the two of them being roughly the same size, the Luxio was heavier. ["_I...! just...! wanna...! talk...! to...! you...!_"] The Luxio continued to tug on Burgundy's tail.

["_No-no-no-no-no! Non!_"] ["_Huh?_ _What's wrong?_"]

["_S-s'il vous plaît, ne me faites pas de mal! P-please, forgive me! Don't hurt me!_"] ["_Hurt you? Why?_"]

["_A-aren't you mad at me? I turned you into a Pokémon! Pourquoi?! Why aren't you mad at me?!_"]

["_Oh, that... Hmm... Before I try answering that, can I ask what's your name?_"] ["_M-my name? Je m'appelle Burgundy_."]

["_Burgundy huh? Well, my name is Lucy! Listen, if I did anything to upset you-_"] ["_U-upset?! W-w-what makes you think that I was upset?_"]

["_You certainly **seemed** upset._"] ["_I'M NOT UPSET!_"]

["_Hmm... You hang out with that Shiny Espeon a lot... Were you jealous that I was petting him before?_"]

["_J-JEALOUS?! MOI?! I-I was not jealous...!_"] ["_Now you're in denial._"] ["_I AM NOT IN DENIAL!_"] Burgundy hissed as Lucy started to giggle at that moment.

["_W-why are you laughing?_"] ["_Ha-ha-ha-ha!_ _Sorry, but **wow!** You're **worse** than Nina when it come to love. Ha-ha-ha! But don't tell her I said that, OK?_"]

["_O-oui..._"] '_Worse than Nina? What does she mean by that?_'

**O) 0O) *0O) 0O)* 0O) 0O**

Later that afternoon, Burgundy was outside, lying down on the grass as she sunbathed. She was getting use to the rougher lifestyles of a Pokémon. Oddly enough, she's almost enjoys it. "Phiiii~" The Espeon yawned as she lazily flip herself over to lay on her stomach. ["_The sun is so warm today, Il est agréable..._"] A few minutes later Burgundy heard something, a strange rustling sound. _'Huh? What was that?_' Her ears perked up as she got up and looked around. Suddenly, something latched on to Burgundy's face. ["_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! G-GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF!_"]

As she shook her head recklessly, she opened her mouth and used Shadow Ball. _KA-BOOM! _Whatever it was, it's off now. She then realized that it was Joltik! ["_AH! Joltik! D__ésolé! I didn't know it was you! Huh? J-J-Joltik? J-Jol...tik...?_"] She poked the small yellow body with her tiny, furry paw. ["_J-Joltik? Are you alright? It's me, Visage __de Raisin? Remember? S__'il vous plait, you **have **to be OK. Please be OK... Please! I didn't mean to hurt you, honest!_"] All of a sudden, Burgundy was shocked by electricity. ["_You **better** feel sorry for what you did, Grape Face!_"] ["_UGGH! **AND TO THINK,** FOR A SECOND THERE, I THOUGHT I ACTUALLY **CARED** ABOUT YOU!_"] Burgundy hissed as she chased the Bug-type Pokémon.

["_WAAAAAAAAAHHHH!_"] ["_GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE INSECTE!_"]

["_Wait! I came to you for help!_"] ["_And **why** would I help **you?!**_"]

["_U-um..._"] ["_Hmf! __I'm going back inside!_"]

["_B-but..._"] ["_A__u revoir!_"]

["_A-a-a Pokémon needs help! We need to help it! If we don't help her now then... Who know what will happen to her! She might... I don't even want to think about it!_"] ["_Wait... What...?_"]

["_Ya heard me! Now, are you gonna help me or not?!_"] ["_I never knew that someone needed..._"]

Burgundy looked down on herself in shame. ["_Je suis désolé..._"] She said quietly. When she didn't hear an answer, Burgundy looked up and saw Joltik hopping away. ["_H-hey!_ _W-wait for me! Attendez!_"]

**O) 0O) *0O) 0O)* 0O) 0O**

["_H-help..._"] A quiet voice called out from inside a small wooden box. Burgundy and Joltik were at a small market, where there was fruit displayed in front of the store. The box was nailed shut. ["_Alright French Fry! I just need you to open the box! Ya think you can do that?_"] ["_I-I can try..._"] Burgundy focused on the wooden box.

["_What are you doing?_"] ["_Um... To be honest, I don't know if I can break the box without hurting her._"]

["_Well, ya better hurry! She doesn't have a lot of air in there!_"] ["_OK, OK, just let me think for a moment..._"] '_I don't even what type of Pokémon she is... What move should I use? A move that does very little damage... Maybe, if I Tackle this box..._' Burgundy took a few steps back, then charged headfirst towards the box! The wooden box broke apart and inside was fruit that was shipped from Kalos. ["_Oww..._"] Burgundy wined. ["_Alright! You did it! Not bad, Grape Face!_"]

["_E-excuse me... M-m-miss... C-can you... h-help me up... P-please..._"] The quiet voice said. Burgundy searched through the fruit, seeking out the Pokémon that needed help. Underneath the fruit was a Red Flower Flabébé. ["_Uggh..._"] The little Fairy-type Pokémon moaned in pain, barely keeping her eyes opened. ["_We better take her back to Nina's place._"] Burgundy suggested. ["_R-right!_"] Joltik answered as he brought Flabébé on to Burgundy's back. The store owner came out of the store with his Zoroark. "Hey!" He shouted. "W-what are you doing to the fruit?! Zoroark, go get them!" ["_AAHH! W-w-we got caught!_"] ["_R-run, Curly Locks, **run!**_"] The Espeon dashed off with Joltik and Flabébé on her back. '_Something about this seems awfully familiar..._' Burgundy thought as she ran back to Nina's house.

**O) 0O) *0O) 0O)* 0O) 0O**

"You did the right thing by bringing her here." Nina said. "We better let her rest for a bit." Burgundy watched over the Flabébé like a Braviary protecting its peers. ["_I hope she's alright..._"] She let the little Fairy-type sleep next to her. Cilan went to check up on how's Burgundy was doing. ["_Burgundy? Are you OK?_"] ["_O-oui..._"] ["_Nina is making lunch, are you hungry?_"] He asked as he stroked her tail with his paw.

["_Ah!_"] ["_What's wrong?_"]

["_D-don't stroke my tail like that!_"] ["_What? You mean... like this...?_"]

["_A-ah! I said a__rrête! S'__il vous plait, d-d-don't...! A-a__rrête...! I-it feels weird!_"] ["_Weird?_"]

["_Oui, I'm not used to having an extra... appendage yet._"]

Burgundy blushed until her face turned as red as a Cheri Berry. ["_Oh. I see. Well, I'll bring you something to eat, alright?_"] ["_Très bien, merci._"] Cilan went back to the kitchen. Burgundy stared at her tail and then started stroking it. It felt soft, _really soft,_ like a long fluffy row of velvet. She resisted the feeling of cuddling with her own tail as she felt the softness with her sensitive paw pads. '_Is my fur really **this soft?**_' Burgundy thought. '_So soft... Is this why Cilan loves to cuddle me so much? I'm so soft... and cuddly... Cilan thinks I'm cute too! To him, I'm a cute, soft, cuddly Espeon...!_' ["_I'm back Burgundy~!_"] Burgundy saw Cilan bringing a large picnic basket.

["_Cilan, what's this?_"] ["_I thought we can have a little picnic together. If you don't mind._"]

["_But what about Flabébé?_"] ["_We'll have a picnic right here. You can keep an eye on her whiles we eat._"]

["_Um... O-okay..._"] She said as Cilan used Psychic to take out a plate of sandwiches. ["_Alright, time to eat!_"] ["_B__on appétit..._"] Burgundy said very quietly as she takes small bites out of her sandwich.

["_Mmm~! Ce bon gout!_"] ["_Do you like it?_"]

["_Oui, it tastes really good._"] ["_By the way, you have a little bit of ketchup on your cheek._"]

["_Really?_ _Où?_"] ["_Right there._"]

["_W-where?!_"] ["_There! Right there!_"]

["_Where?! I don't see it!_"] ["_Here..._"]

Cilan licked the ketchup off of Burgundy's cheek, which caused her to blush. ["_Cilan..._"] '_He's so sweet._' ["_Burgundy, I brought something._"] ["_What is it?_"] Cilan took out a ball of yarn. ["_W-w-why would you bring that thing?_"] ["_I thought we could have a little play time after we finish eating._"] ["_Umm, w-well..._"] The Shiny Espeon started to roll the ball of yarn on the floor, catching it back and forth in between his paws as he waited patiently for Burgundy to finish eating. Burgundy tried to resist her urge to play and continued to eat her sandwich, but her Pokémon instinct grew stronger with every bite she took.

Finally, she snapped. ["_Fils! Fils! Gimme-gimme-gimme~! Je veux jouer! Je veux jouer avec le fil~! Gimme the yarn, s__'il vous plait~!_"] Cilan stared at her, surprised. Then he thought for a moment. Burgundy _has_ been trapped in an Espeon's body much longer than he has, in fact she's beginning to act child-like in a way.

Burgundy pounced on top of Cilan and the two of them played with the yarn ball. They rolled the yarn back and forth to each other. They didn't know how it happened, but somehow the two of them gotten tangled together in the yarn.

["_Uh..._ _C-Cilan, how do we get out of this?_"] ["_I'm not exactly sure..._"]

["_Oh..._"] ["_Look on the bright side._"]

["_Comme quoi?_"] ["_At lease we're close to each other and we can take this time to get to know one another._"]

["_Quoi? B-but it's not like we have anything to hide... D-do we?_"] ["_O-of course not...!_"]

["_Cilan... Are you... blushing?_"] Burgundy tilted her head. The Shiny Espeon smiled. ["_You're blushing as well._"] ["_H-huh? I am?_"] She asked. Cilan answered with a nod. Burgundy then tripped over some of the yarn, causing her rival to fall on top of her.

["_Aahh!_"] ["_Eep!_"]

["_B-Burgundy! Are you alright? I didn't hurt you, did I?_"] ["_N-non, you didn't..._"]

["_That's good._"] ["_Cilan, we're kinda... stuck..._"]

["_Oh, that's right. Um, maybe... I can't use Swift here, I might hurt you... Do you know how to use Cut?_"] ["_Non..._"]

["_I see._"] ["_I guess we're stuck here for a while._"] Burgundy sighed. In a strange way, she feels happy, but also a little nervous. Then, the two Espeons heard a voice. ["_Maybe I can help._"] The sweet little voice belonged to Flabébé. ["_F-F-Flabébé! You're awake!_"] Burgundy squeaked.

["_Hello there!_"]

["_Can you really help us?_"]

["_I know how to use Magical Leaf, I think I can cut the yarn if I try._"]

["_Well, what are you waiting for! Aidez-nous!_"]

["_A-alright..._"]

Flabébé started spinning, then released several glowing leaves at the two Espeons. ["_Eep! Cil-Oouff!_"] Burgundy cries got muffled by fluffy, green fur when the Shiny Espeon held on to her as the Magical Leaf attack cut the tangled yarn. ["_Don't worry, I'm here._"] He said.

'_He's so soft... Il est tellement chaud... C'est mon ange..._' ["_Mmm... Purr..._"] Burgundy closed her eyes as she buried her face in her rival's fur. Flabébé finished cutting the last bit of the yarn. Cilan looked down and saw his rival rubbing up against him.

["_Burgundy, what are you doing...?_"]

["_Purr~! H-huh? Oh! Um, désolé, Cilan. I, um... I-it's just that, y-y-your fur, c'est si doux et moelleux... I-it's just... **so soft...** For some reason, my petit Espeon body just wants to snuggle with it... I don't know why...!_"]

Cilan smiled then looked at Flabébé. ["_Flabébé, Joltik is upstairs. He's the one who told Burgundy that you needed help._"] ["_Really? I better go thank him!_"] The little fairy Pokémon flew away. ["_Cilan..._"] Burgundy uttered. The Shiny Espeon suddenly hugged Burgundy tightly. She didn't resisted him. In fact, embraced him as the warm surround her body. Just then, she let out a _big_ yawn. '_That's odd... Why am I so sleepy all of a sudden..._' She thought as her rival chuckled. ["_Looks like someone needs a nap~!_"] ["_Oui..._"] '_I guess it make sense, **I am** supposedly a 5 months old Espeon._' ["_C-C-Cilan, do you... D-do you want to take a nap with me...?_"] ["_I'll be happy to._"] The two Espeons laid down in their soft, cozy pet bed. ["_I'll see you in our dream, my dear Burgundy._"] ["_H-huh?_"] '_Oh, that's right! We can see each other in our dreams now! C'est étrange, thinking about it kinda makes me excited. Wait, non! If I get too excited, then I won't fall asleep! Sleep! I need to calm down and sleep! That's it! I'll use Calm Mind!_' Burgundy's gem started to glow as she used Calm Mind. '_Ahh, that's better..._' She yawned then drifted into unconsciousness as she fell fast asleep.

**O) 0O) *0O) 0O)* 0O) 0O**

_"Huh? Cilan?" Her rival gave her a warm smile. Her head was on his lap. "Hello, Burgundy. I got a surprise for you." "W-what is it?" "Look up." "Huh?" She stared into the sky and saw the most beautiful meteor shower she has ever saw, several shooting stars streaming over the crystal clear sky filled with many clusters of stars and galaxies... "You did this... for me?" She asked. "Of course, I would do anything for you." "Cilan..." 'This reminds me of our first date...! Laying down, staring up in the night sky... I wonder... He thinks I'm cute as an Espeon, but I guess that's justified, right? I wonder what he thinks of me now...' "Um, Burgundy?" "Y-yeah?" "Were you thinking about us as Espeons?" "W-why would you think that?!" "Your ears." "My... ears?" Burgundy put her hands towards her ears. She felt something large and warm, with fur as soft as velvet. _

_"Eep! M-M-MY EARS!" Burgundy, feeling embarrassed, sat up and faced away from her rival as she tries to cover up her Espeon ears. 'Oh, come on! Not even in my dreams, I can't help but become an embarrassment to myself and to Cil-' "H-huh?" Cilan wrapped his arms around Burgundy and brought her to sit on his lap. "Cilan..." "Don't be embarrassed Burgundy." "But my ears... Ears like these look weird on a human. A-and for some reason, they won't go away... Why...! Why won't my Espeon ears go-!" The Gym Leader held her close and kissed her repeatedly near her jaw joint, right next to her large, fluffy ears. "C-Cilan~Nnnnn~!" "Burgundy, you know I love you in both forms, right?" He said as he continued to kiss her down her neck. "R-really? Avez-vous sérieux?" "Yes, I love you, in both forms. I love Bibi **and** Burgundy." "J'aime Cilan **et** Lani..." "Would you like to have some fun?" "L-l-l-like what?" "Anything you want, or would you like me to surprise you." "Well..." "Or maybe could tell me about those dreams that were bothering you a few days ago?" "Quoi?! W-well..." Burgundy looked away in embarrassment. **Why would her rival ask her that?** Cilan sees how uncomfortable she is about this topic, so he decided to make things a little easier on her. _

_Burgundy heard a cute high-pitch __"Espi!" from behind her. She turned around and saw a Shiny Espeon with a fluff of fur on his head. "C-Cilan...?" She said as the Espeon climbed on to her lap__. "Espi-espeon!" "...Or Lani?" "Espi!" "W-why did you do this?" "Espeon~!"_

_"Lani" started to rub against her as he purred softly, comforting Burgundy as she wrapped her arms around him. 'He's so cute... I wonder... Maybe, if I...' Burgundy started to stroke the fur on the Espeon's tummy. "Espi-purr~! Purr~!" "You like that, don't you?" "Espeon~!" Burgundy smiled at him. 'How... cute.' "I had dreams about you, you know. But back then, I was so confused. I, uh, I'm sorry for making you worry about me these pass couple of days."_

_"Lani" then started to lick Burgundy on the cheek. "H-hey!" She giggled. "Cilan, stop it!" Her giggles slowly became the sound of laugher as "Lani" tickled her with his tongue. "Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Tee-hee-hee-hee! Es-espi-hii-hii-hii-hii~! Espi-hii-hii-hii-hii... ...Es?" Burgundy realised her laugh became a sound a Pokémon makes. "Espeon?" 'What? I turned into 'Bibi' again? I didn't even...' "Espi~!" Bibi looked at Lani, who wanted to play with her. 'But, did Cilan...?' The two played with each other for the rest of the evening, exploring new paradises and having fun in their dreams, they love each other even more than ever before._


End file.
